Mrs Black would not be pleased
by loveyourdash
Summary: Regulus has just become a deatheater, Sirius is out of the way and he is his parents golden boy. So why would he ruin it all by asking out a muggle? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Regulus shifted uncomfortably in his shirt. He hated wearing muggle clothes, scrap that he hated being in the muggle world. He felt exposed standing on the corner of a busy street in Manchester, where he had been casually leaning against a wall for the past hour waiting for Rookwood, but he was late.

Regulus looked up at the cloudy sky "Its gonna rain" he mumbled to himself. If what he was doing was not an important task he would have went home already, but even though he had only been in the dark lord's service for two weeks he knew failure in your tasks was not a viable option. So he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to replay last weekend's quidditch match. His mind had not recalled much beyond the starting whistle when he felt a rain drop land on his hair, and then another, and another. He had not thought to bring a jacket, it was August after all and it had been clear sky and sunshine when he left Grimmauld Place just after dawn. As the rain grew heavier he faced the decision to stand outside and get a cold waiting for Rookwood or to run across the street to the bakery and watch from the window until Rookwood arrived. It was a decision that took seconds. He raced across the street and into the door hearing a rumble of thunder as it closed.

The Bakery was modelled after one you might see in a French movie, with vintage posters on the walls and wooden tables and chairs, it smelt like coffee and melted chocolate and not the overwhelming rose smell he had expected from being in Madam Puddifoots on dates. He perused the cakes that sat on the counter and had just about settled his mind on raspberry and white chocolate cheese cake when the waitress he had seen from across the street appeared from out the back. He assumed she was about his age even though she was much shorter and had a baby face, she was pretty he figured, with long dark hair and tanned skin.

"So you gave up then?" she asked

"What?" he furrowed his brow confused.

"Waiting." She answered looking slightly unsure of herself, "On your date."

"What?"

She blushed.

"It's just I've seen you outside the window most of the morning….."

"Oh you think I got stood up!" he chuckled, "Yeah I guess it looks like that."

He ordered coffee and pointed out the cake he wanted, "Hang on. Where you watching me?"

The girl in front of him turned a deeper shade of pink. "No. Not at all." She said quickly.

"Uhhuh."

"Honestly, I just happened to see you standing outside while I was cleaning."

"Right." Regulus was surprised to find he was enjoying himself teasing the pretty muggle girl. He had never had much communication with muggles before and his parents reactions had made him believe them to be an entirely different from wizards. But here he was chatting normally. He pulled out his wallet.

"You can just pay before you leave," she said stopping him, "take a seat and I will bring it right over." It took Regulus a second to move after bring dazzled by her smile, as he sat down at a table in the window he scolded himself "shes a muggle, they can't have magical smiles."

He stared at the corner hoping that Rookwood would just appear so he could go home. It was almost the end of summer and in two weeks he would be back on the Hogwarts express and he didn't like wasting time waiting for deatheaters who weren't doing their job right.

Suddenly a plate and mug were set infront of him, making him jump.

"You look so serious. You must have really liked her." Mused the girl.

"I wasn't a her," he replied curtly

"Oh! You must have really liked him them," she said blushing again.

"No no, he is just a friend. I have to give him a message but he is running late."

"Oh." She went to walk away but before he could help himself he said "I am regulus by the way, what's your name."

She turned around smiling sweetly again, "Hannah."

"Hannah, would you like to sit down and keep me company."

She looked hesitant

"You can leave as soon as other customers or your boss comes. It's just theres no one else and it would be nice to have company while I wait."

She looked down for a second nodded her head and moved back to the table to sit opposite him.

"So Hannah, how long have you worked here?" he asked casually, trying to suppress his feeling of satisfaction that she was so quick to join him.

"I am just working here for the summer. My stepmum owns it and she wanted me out of her hair as much as possible over the summer."

"ahhh. Do you enjoy working here."

"Yeah, it's ok I guess. On quiet days like today she goes off shopping or to get her nails done and leaves me here in charge, which is great because then I can practice decorating the cakes out the back."

"Are you a baker."

"No. But I would love to be. My Dad thinks it's a waste of my talents and education." She looked down seeming to realise how open she was being with a perfect stranger.

"Yeah parents can be the annoying like that. Mine have a lot of expectations." Regulus was amazed at what he said.

"Really? Like what?" she asked looking pleased that he was being as open as she was.

"Er…. They have this big thing about family honour. Two years ago they disowned my older brother as he didn't share their ideals." Screw it, he though. I can be honest with this girl, she doesn't know me and I will never see her after today.

"Wow. That sounds serious. Did he use drugs or get arrested or something?"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah. You know cannabis or ecstasy."

He was unsure what these were but he knew his brother didn't use them so he shook his head. "No, my parents didn't like his friends."

She smiled, "yeah my parents hate my best friend. They think she's a bad influence on me. They stop me seeing her as much as possible when I am home for summer."

"I guess I'm lucky mine like my friends. But then my friends are all part of the family."

She shrugged indicating she didn't understand

"They are distant relatives, cousins and the like."

"Oh, I see."

"So the friend your waiting on is a cousin?"

"No no. He isn't related at all. At least I don't think so. We work for the same guy."

"What do you work as?"

He hesitated, "Mainly as a messenger for this one guy."

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, I guess. It can be."

She nodded

"you still think I was stood up and making a story up about a friend, don't you."

She laughed "a little, although I am inclined to believe your story."

"Why is that?"

She looked down and hit behind her dark hair.

"Hmmm?" he prodded her arm.

"Its just…. I mean…. I don't understand….." she stuttered, "I don't get why any girl would stand you up."

Now it was Regulus's turn to blush. He was relieved she was still looking down in embarrassment so hadn't noticed. "And why is that? you barely know me."

"you seem really nice." She whispered, and in a barely audible mumbled added "and your really cute."

Regulus couldn't help himself from grinning widely. His mother's voice in his head scolded that he should not be entertaining the compliments of silly muggle girls but a bigger part of his mind focused on the fact a pretty girl just called him cute.

"Thanks" he mumbled back lamely. "This cake is really good…." He couldn't think of anything else to say but wanted to keep talking to her. "Want some?" he slide the spare spoon she had given him across the table.

She looked up smiling, took the spoon and ate a bite of his cake. After that conversation flowed easily as they talked about their favourite desserts,(His was sticky toffee pudding, hers was chocolate brownie), the weather and their schools (he of course did not mention that it was a magical school, just a boarding school, and agreed with most of her descriptions of her boarding schools habits and traditions). All the while Regulus kept glancing outside, but he was at risk of forgetting about his task altogether. After more than an hour Rookwood finally appeared. Regulus jumped out of his seat, alarming Hannah.

He jerked his head out the window. "My friend just arrived. Just hold that thought, I really want to hear what your brother did with the eggs, and I will be right back."

He raced out the door and across the road, to where Rookwood stood, it was still raining heavily and within second they both were soaked with water dripping down their faces. "Rookwood, what took ya so long?" he asked as a greeting.

"Was being trailed by an auror, didn't wanna lead them to one of our new recruits." He answered curtly. "Say what are you doing over there with the muggle girl."

"Err. It started to rain so I took shelter."

"Right. She is pretty. You could have a lot of fun with her." Rookwood smirked, "Maybe I will come join you"

"No." Regulus said a little too quickly and a much too forcefully. He knew Rookwood's reputation for being cruel towards muggles, he wasn't the worst deatheater but he had killed several muggle families. His mother's voice appeared in his head questioning Regulus as to why he cared about the some silly muggle girl, he looked up nervously at Rookwood, who much to Regulus's relief, instead of being angry just laughed.

"Oh I see. You want her all to yourself, well that's ok. I will leave you too it as soon as you give me the dark Lord's message."

Regulus reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of parchment and passed it over quickly to stop it getting wet. "Cheers Black. Thanks for waiting as well, if you had went back and told the Dark Lord I hadn't came I would be in trouble. I would say I owe you one, but….." he glanced over at the bakery window where Hannah was looking out at them, "I'm leaving you alone with a pretty girl."

With that Rookwood clapped him on the back and sped off round down a nearby alleyway to disapparate. Regulus watched him go and then sprinted back to the bakery, after he closed the door he glanced round to see that Hannah was no longer sitting at their table, he instinctively called her name and was rewarded when she reappeared behind the counter.

"Hey! I got you a towel to dry off with."

"Thanks" he said trying to remember the last time he met anyone so sweet and concluding quickly that there was no one. They chatted cheerfully as he towel dried his dark hair, but his teeth started to chatter before long so she led him behind the corner into a warm kitchen.

"Stand against the oven, it will warm you up quickly. And how about I make you some tea to help."

"Thanks."

She leaned over him to reach the kettle and her arm brushed against his and he felt a tingling that he was pretty certain had nothing to do with how warm her skin was, she blushed, making him think she felt it too. He tried to talk sense to himself "She is a muggle. It's not like you can date her so stop being an idiot reg" but against his better judgment and before he could stop himself he mumble "wouldyouliketohavedinnerwith metomorrownight?"

"erm, what?"

"I…. eh….. was just…erm, wondering… if maybe… you are free… and would like to… eh…. Go.. and erm… have dinner… with me…. tomorrow… if you…. Eh… want to…. And …. Are… free…." Great Regulus thought to himself, I sound like an idiot, but when he looked up he stopped scolding himself because her had on her magical smile again.

"Sure, why not." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

Regulus was surprisingly nervous as he waited outside the restaurant. He grumbled to himself about his decision to wear a white shirt and to travel by floo powder to Manchester. It was an awful combination that resulted in him having soot marks on the left of arm of his shirt. This grumbling to himself was quickly followed by another voice is his head, which sometimes sounded like his mother and at other times sounded like his cousin Bellatrix asking him what on earth he was thinking going on a date with a muggle. These same voices told him that this was worse than Sirius hanging out with blood traitors and werewolves and that if he was caught he would greatly shame his family. And so every thirty seconds since Regulus had emerged out of the fireplace of the wizarding pub in Manchester (The Three Red Dragons) he had decided he could not possibly go ahead with this date and turned around to go home, only to change his mind and turn round again a split second later.

It was in the middle of one of his "I am crazy to be doing this, I am a deatheater for goodness sake" moments that Hannah approached him. Upon seeing her any thoughts of leaving exited his head. She was wearing a capped sleeved, knee length red dress and had her hair up with wavy strands escaping from her messy bun. After a few seconds he realised that he was just staring at her and he managed to mutter "hi."

"hi yourself," she smiled. "Listen, I am sorry about this but my Dad dropped me off and he wanted to meet you. I am soo embarrassed, he is never normally this protective."

Regulus nodded his head, relieved he was starting to get brain function back. She led him towards the car park and up to a fancy jeep where an large intimidating man with a large nose and a stern brow looked out the window at him.

"Your Regulus?"

"Yes Sir."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Erm, its to do with astrology sir-"

"Hippy Parents?"

Regulus wasn't sure what hippies were but judging by the tone of voice the right answer was no and Regulus happily gave it.

"Right. Take care of my little girl. I will pick her up at 10 sharp." Hannah's father closed the window of the car without another word and reversed out of the parking space.

"I am sorry." She repeated.

He grinned back at her, "What for? All dads are protective of their daughter's surely?"

She smiled back at him and he once again was left dazzled. Not really knowing what he was doing he reached over and grabbed her hand. She blushed but he was relieved she didn't pull away and they walked towards the restaurant together.

Once they had been shown to their table Regulus reluctantly let go of her hand. He was still having his internal battle with his mother's voice screaming that he better wash his filthy hand before he ate anything. But he suppressed it and picked up his menu.

They discussed the options the menu presented and he discovered that like most girls he knew, she was indecisive but rather than finding it an annoying trait like he had with his ex-girlfriends he decided that it suited her personality and was actually endearing. Eventually after changing her mind 50 times Hannah ordered the chicken while Regulus ordered steak.

They chatted happily while they waited for their food about the best meals they had ever eaten. Regulus detailed the pumpkin pie that always featured in the Hogwarts Halloween feast (not mentioning it was cooked by house elves of course), while Hannah described her mother's roast beef. Eventually when they were so hungry from talking about food they could hardly bear it their meals arrived. They were so excited they fell into a comfortable silence while they ate.

About half way through his steak Regulus had decided this was quite certainly the most pleasant date he had ever been on. A decision his Aunt Bellatrix's voice scorned. After they had finished eating their main course Regulus listened enthralled and Hannah told stories of her younger brother's trouble making, most of which involved their next door neighbour's cat. When they had ordered dessert she asked him if he had any pets.

He squirmed in his seat. He had an owl, was that a weird pet for muggles? He instantly regretted not taking muggle studies for OWLs. He could hardly mention Kreacher, not that Kreacher was a pet. Feeling backed into a corner he decided just to go for it.

"yeah, I have a pet."

"Well what is it?"

"An Owl."

"An Owl?" shelaughed, thinking he was joking

"Yeah, her name is Kalliope. She is a barn owl."

"But surely birds of prey aren't pets."

"No they aren't but Owls are way cooler than other birds. They can be trained."

"Trained to do what?"

"Lots of stuff…"

"What can Kalliope do?"

He hesitated, "Erm…. Well… she can deliver letters."Hannah's jaw dropped for a second but she gained composure so quickly he wondered if he had imagined it. "Yeah, it's not very usual."

"That is really cool. Can you send her to me with a letter?"

Regulus's response was partially delighted that she actually wanted to hear from him after tonight and partly panicked, could muggles receive letter from owls? "I could give it a shot" he offered.

She grinned at him, "it would make communicating when we go back to school easier." Then she blushed and quickly added, "that is if you want to talk to me after the summer."

Again he was torn between panic and delight. Yes he wanted to send letters to the lovely kind Hannah but what would his friends (who were largely deatheaters, by the way) think of him sending letters to a muggle girl. He answered as honestly as he could "I am pretty sure I will want to talk to you after summer."

They ordered dessert and continued to talk at a constant speed until it was almost time for her father to pick her up. Regulus paid the bill, despite her protests and led her outside were he went to offer her his jacket before remembering the soot marks but on seeing goose bumps appear on her arms he concluded it was dark and she might not notice so wrapped his blazer around her. She thanked him and they made plans to meet again in a few days' time before they went back to school.

"I will send a letter with Kalleiope with plans."

"Yes please!" she said enthusiastically as she ran to her father's car.

Regulus made his way back to the bar and upon arriving in 12 Grimmauld place was greeted by Kreacher.

"Master Regulus." He bowed his nose toughing the ground.

"Hey Kreacher. Are Mum and Dad still out?"

"Yes Master Regulus."

"Good. And you remember our deal, I was here with you the whole night. I was reading the biography of Josef Wronski"

"yes. Master Regulus loves his Quidditch." The house elf nodded, repeating the rehearsed line Regulus had given him earlier.

"Cheers Kreacher. Now I am away to bed."

He raced up the stairs unlocked his room and fell onto his bed. He sat for a while reviewing how the night had gone. He was pretty pleased with himself. Even if she was a muggle she was pretty and charming. If she had been a pure blood witch his parents would have loved her, in fact he reckoned even Sirius would have liked her, and he seemed resolved to hate everything Regulus liked. No Hannah was definitely a catch. Regulus lay for some time weighing up the pros and cons of seeing her again only to find himself jumping from his bed and writing her a note on a piece of parchment that simply said "Pick you up from the bakery Thursday at 5. From Reg." He tied it round Kalliope's leg and opened the window for her to fly out and collapsed down on the bed closing his eyes to hide the green and silver Slytherin colours he felt like he had just betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

Regulus must have fallen asleep lying like that as he awoke fully clothed to Kreacher prodding him. He could see from the bright light shining in through the window that it was morning.

"Master Regulus. The mistress sent me to get you up for breakfast."

Regulus groaned, "right."

"My Mistress said you must come at once; Miss Cissy and Mister Malfoy are here. Mister Malfoy has a message for you."

At this information Regulus jumped up and rushed over to his giant closet and reached for the nearest robe. He knew a lot of wizards wore muggle clothes at home but the Black family honour dictated that he should dress like a wizard for guests. He changed quickly and was at the door before he remembered the soot stains on his shirt. If his mother saw it would be obvious he hadn't spent the evening reading quidditch player's autobiographies.

He turned to his house-elf; "Kreacher, you must get the mark off the white shirt but you mustn't, under any circumstances, let my parents see."

"Of course, of course Master Regulus!" Kreacher said trying to shove him out of the bedroom door, "Now hurry!"

Regulus rushed down the stairs and into the dining room they only used for guests. He opened the door to see his father sitting at the head of the table, his face hidden behind that morning's daily prophet . His mother sat on to the left of his father, her dark hair tied back in a tight bun. Across from her sipping tea from delicate china cup sat his cousin Narcissa. Narcissa's fiancé Lucius Malfoy was standing staring out the window.

His mother looked up "Regulus, there you are. What has gotten into you?" turning to the others without allowing him to answer she exclaimed proudly; "he never sleeps late! He is such a good boy"

"Good morning Mother," Regulus said as he reached his mother's side and kissed her on the cheek. "and you too Father" His father grunted in response. Regulus grabbed a slice of toast from the rack of the table before bowing slightly to Narcissa and Malfoy. "Cissy, Lucius. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I believe you have a message for me."

Lucius who had continued to face the window until Regulus addressed him rejoined Narcissa at the table. "Yes, Regulus. The Dark Lord has sent me here with instructions for you."

"Instuctions?"

"Yes, for what to do upon your return to Hogwarts."

He glanced to his side to see his mother was swelling with pride. Even his father had set down the Daily prophet and was listening intently, a fact which was well hidden by the expression of absolute boredom on his face.

Lucius continued; "The Dark Lord sees the Black family as a valuable ally. Your pure blood line makes you, Regulus, an honourable servant for our Lord. And he hopes that your magical skill and your popularity shall allow you to recruit your peers for the Dark Lord's service."

"I am sure it will. Regulus is a most wonderful and talented boy." Gushed his mother.

"Indeed," Lucius continued; "He also believes that your eldest son Sirius has or soon will align himself with the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord is reluctant for that to happen. He wishes for you to reconnect with Sirius and bring him round to the… er… right way of thinking."

As Lucius finished his speech Mr Black slammed his cup down onto the table with unprecedented force. They all turned to look at him only to see him rise from the table and leave the dinning room.

"Excuse my husband." Mrs Black said also rising from the table. "We all struggle with the shame of Sirius's actions." She excused herself and smiled sweetly at their guests before leaving the room.

Lucius had no more instructions for Regulus but him and Narcissa remained there for more than an hour after Regulus's parents had left them. Narcissa harped on about her plans for their wedding while Regulus feigned interest in the colour of the invitations and listened patiently while Narcissa complained of her most serious dilemma; chicken or fish for dinner.

When they eventually left it was almost lunch time and with little else to do Regulus returned to his room to fetch the book he should have been reading the night before. He took it down to the Kitchen where Kreacher was cooking soup.

"Master Regulus." Kreacher bowed as he entered.

"Hey Kreacher, need a hand?"

"No thank you most kind master Regulus."

Regulus sat at the table and read, listening to Kreacher sing to himself as he added spices to the soup. When twelve thirty arrived and the soup was ready Kreacher promptly set a bowl of it along with a small mountain of bread in front of him. "Am I not eating with my parents?"

"No Master Regulus. The master is in his study and asked not to be disturbed and your mother went out."

Regulus tucked into his lunch rather mournfully. It was on days like today when he missed Sirius, who could have always been relied upon to provide some entertainment but then Sirius was also the cause of his parents acting like they were in mourning his name was mentioned. After eating lunch with only Kreacher for company Regulus returned upstairs to find Kalliope had returned with a note from Hannah.

Regulus smiled to himself as he read her reply, agreeing to meet him. But to his dismay he realised it was written on lined paper and not by a quill but by one of those muggle pens. If his parents found this they would be suspicious. They would correctly assume he was communicating with a muggle, a mudblood or a blood traitor. He contemplated burning the note but worried that the smell of smoke might draw the attention of his father down the hall he decided to hide it.

He ventured to the room down the hall which used to belong to Sirius. It was much larger than his, something that had always annoyed him when they were children and Sirius had still been the favourite. It had once been grand but Regulus couldn't help but feel its appearance was detracted by the extensive Gryffindor banners and the muggle posters of thing he thought were called motorbikes. He chuckled slightly remembering his parent's reaction at the muggle posters when they had first seen them. His father's usually inexpressive face and looked utterly appalled. When Sirius had left their mother had spent hours fighting the posters and trying to remove them. Much to her frustration she had failed and so the room had become an object of shame which they closed off to the rest of the world, Kreacher didn't even bother to clean it anymore. Yes, Regulus concluded. Here was the perfect hiding space for it. No one ever came in here and if they did they would pass it off as belonging to his blood traitor brother. Regulus was determined not to share his brothers fate and loose his family over this girl, but he couldn't deny his desire to see her again, so a secret their relationship would remain.


	4. Chapter 4 Lame Ideas

Thursday was another dull day in Grimmauld place. The only excitement was in the mid-morning when Regulus received a letter from one of his closest friends; Barty Crouch Jr. The letter detailed the instructions the Dark Lord had given to him, which were much the same as the ones given to Regulus, only with additional job of spying on his own father. Just before they became death eaters Regulus had expressed that he felt sorry for Barty, having a father so wrongly opposed to the Dark Lord. However Barty had surprised him with his enthusiasm to turn this into an advantage. Barty believed this could make him more valuable to the Dark Lord, Regulus supposed he was right, Barty Crouch Senior was a great enemy of the Dark Lord, his son's ability to feed information would undoubtedly make him a favourite servant very quickly.

Regulus sighed, glanced at the daily prophet's clippings of the Dark Lord's movements that he had collected and tried to suppress the inkling of jealousy. Instead he turned his mind expectantly to seeing Hannah tonight. He enjoying his new friendship with her and was eager for his parents to leave for dinner with at the Crabbe's house so that he could head to Manchester.

At 4.40pm Mr and Mrs Black left their home. After watching them disappear from the front step Regulus sprinted upstairs throwing on a jumper and jeans before sprinting to the nearest fireplace. He emerged at the other end to a packed pub. He slipped out of the bar and raced to the bakery. He spun onto the street at 5pm exactly. He could see her locking the front door of the bakery. She was wearing a bright red hat, not like a witch's hat but one that he thought looked really silly.

He reached her just as she turned around.

"Nice hat." He muttered

"Thanks, it's my favourite. So Regulus, where are we heading? Not anywhere lame I hope. I find moonlit walks too cheesy to bare" She giggled.

Regulus looked down awkwardly and embarrassed. Well that was half his plan out the window. It took her a few seconds to realise that had been his plan.

"Oh" she panicked. "Oh Regulus. I am so sorry. I didn't mean…. Oh I am such an idiot! I love walks, in fact they are my favourite things in the world….. Except for the moon….. The moon is great. It is my favourite. Combine them both and I am in heaven." She said adding enthusiastic hand movements for emphasis.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh at her as she moved her hands around; "You look like a mental person."

Both of them stood laughing for a few minutes. "So what do you want to do Crazy Hannah?"

"Crazy Hannah? Is this a new nickname?"

"I think it suits you."

"humph." She pretended to huff, "I fancy….. a moonlit walk."

Regulus responded by laughing. "Oh no. Moonlit walks are too cheesy I don't think I would be able to bear it."

She giggled "Well it's a good job as the moon isn't even out yet. But I do have an idea."

"Lead the way."

She linked arms with him and led him up the street. They walked for five minutes before coming to a fish and chip shop. "Dinner." She announced. "of course it is terribly unhealthy but as I already eat so many cakes I doubt this will make much of a difference."

They ordered food and walked to a park a few minutes away and settled on a bench.

"I didn't think it would be this cold." He muttered

"Yeah, rubbish August weather. But I am wrapped up warm so it is ok."

After they had almost finished their food Hannah interrupted their happy conversation. "I am so sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to ruin your plans. A moonlight walk is a sweet idea, honestly. I should think before I speak. I always put my foot in it. My mother tells me off constantly. I am so sorry."

Regulus smiled and reassured her it was fine; "Well at least this way I am not making you do anything you hate. And when you have finished eating what do you suggest?"

"How about the cinema?"

Regulus didn't know what "the cinema" was. He had never heard of it before, and again he cursed himself for not taking muggle studies. He figured the best option was just to agree so he nodded.

"Fantastic!"

She led the way to the cinema. "What do you want to see?"

"erm….. you can choose."

"you must have an opinion?"

"My opinion is that you should choose."

Hannah protested for quite a while but eventually gave in and when they arrived at the building picked an action film; "I would pick a romance but you may never contact me again" she giggled.

After not knowing what to expect Regulus was amazed. He found the massive screen with images flashing on it quite magical but had to hide his astonishment out of fear Hannah would think he was the crazy one.

They left the cinema and he walked her to a bus stop. As they waited for her bus to arrive they chatted about their friends. She mentioned Jane, who her dad didn't like and Paula who was funny while he described Thomas and Barty. "Maybe I will get to meet them sometime."

"Maybe" he replied but secretly hoped it would never happen.

When her bus arrived she kissed him on the cheek before jumping on the bus. He walked back to the pub pleasantly surprised, with Goosebumps which had nothing to do with the cold.


	5. Chapter 5 Back in the Bakery

**Thanks for the reviews. I am not entirely happy with this chapter but what can ya do.**

* * *

Regulus and Hannah hadn't rearranged another time to meet so on Saturday when he was feeling restless he decided to surprise her by visiting the bakery. He again emerged out of the fire in the Three Dragons, only to be greeted by the barmaid Aurora.

"Hey there."

"Hi" he reservedly, he had seen the barmaid at least briefly all of the times he had been here in the past week but she had never spoken to him before.

"You have been here a lot."

Regulus didn't respond to this statement. It wasn't a question and he was worried about where she was going with this.

After a minute she started talking again; "Who's the girl?"

"What?"

She chuckled at him, flicked back her long blonde hair and said "It is my experience that no young person stops through a bar so many times unless they are local, dodgy or chasing a girl. I know you don't come from round here so dodgy or girl?"

Regulus gulped. It was both, passing along messages for the dark lord wasn't exactly legal, not since six months ago when the ministry had passed a new law saying so but Regulus didn't want anyone to know about Hannah either. "I don't know what your talking about" he replied and left the bar quickly deciding to get the Knight Bus back to Grimmauld place and once again cursing his stupidity, he should have known better than to use the fire place in the Three Dragons so many times in one week.

He walked to the bakery frustrated with himself. When he reached it he could see Hannah cleaning tables from across the street and couldn't help but break into a smile, ignoring his mother's voice in his head tutting. When he entered into the bakery he walked to the counter and stared at the cake stands, waiting for Hannah to appear and serve him. He was surprised when an angry voice muttered; "What will you be having?"

He looked up to see a stick thin woman with a red pointy face peering at him. "Erm. Hey. Red Velvet cake please."

"Sit down." She ordered, shoving a slice of cake much thinner than the one Hannah had given him the a few days earlier onto a plate.

He nodded and saw Hannah, who was hiding behind the kitchen door mouth "Sorry". Regulus moved to a table near the back away from the view of the counter. He sat in silence eating his cake slowly for about half an hour before he heard the Bakery door slam and Hannah came to find him.

"Sorry, That was my evil stepmother."

He smiled; "Is she always that…. Unpleasant?"

"I don't know what she is talking about, she was perfectly cheerful today." She giggled, "But don't worry I behave myself around her and don't eat red apples."

"Don't eat red apples?" he was confused and he was pretty sure muggle studies wouldn't have helped him with this.

"Yeah, Red apples, like in Snow White."

"Snow White? Isn't snow always white….. unless something pees on it." He says stupidly.

"Snow White the fairy tale. You know evil step mother, talking mirror, seven dwarves?"

He shook his head.

"What books did your parents read you as a child?" She explained the story to him, "so snow white eats the cursed red apple and goes to sleep and is only woken up when her prince kisses her. At least I am pretty sure that's how it goes… Do you ever wonder how people come up with this sort of thing?"

Regulus didn't think it sounded that imaginative. Talking mirrors were standard in wizard homes, the one in the third floor bathroom always chatted happily while he brushed his teeth, and a strong sleeping potion could cause humans to fall into a coma like sleep, but seeing as he was hardly going to tell Hannah this, Regulus just nodded his head.

"Anyway Cara is gone for this afternoon. Thank goodness. She is killing me with her chat about exams and careers."

"Why is that?"

"Her and Dad have decided they want me to go to University and study more after school."

"And you don't?"

"No, Like I said before I want to bake. If it was my decision I would already be in Culinary school."

"Well like I said the other day I know all about parental expectations. What does your mum think?"

"Not much. She just wants me to do whatever makes me happy, but shes too busy to stick up for me. She is about to give birth to my half brother."

"That's exciting. Another brother, how many is that?"

"Well this will be my third. Jack and Russ are my full brothers and Nina is Cara and dad's daughter. Is Sirius your only brother?"

"Yeah. Must be nice to have a big family though." Regulus did feel slightly jealous. Sirius was a blood traitor and he would have ruined the family given half a chance but Regulus sometimes missed him.

"Yeah of course but Russ is twelve, Jack is ten and Nina is three so I spend most of my time as a babysitter."

Regulus felt a tinge of pity for Hannah and he was very glad he met her so they could brighten up each other's dull summers.

"Yeah, at least I never had to babysit Sirius." He grinned

At five the clock chimed and Regulus helped Hannah shut up the Bakery. It was then she told him that she would be going to school on Monday.

"So this is the last time I will see you." He said.

"I guess so."

"No." he said before he could stop himself, she looked surprised by his outburst but somewhat pleased. "I mean, I have enjoyed getting to know you and like you said the other day we could keep in contact, you know by owl, and we could see what happens."

"And what could happen?"

He was stumped. He wouldn't be able to have a future with a muggle girl. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that deatheaters could get away with marrying a muggle and besides it was too early for him to even know if he would ever want that. But he could have fun with her, have someone to talk to who wasn't trying to compete against him in school or for the Dark Lord's attention.

"I don't know. We could stay friends."

"Well then, how about we continue being friends now and you stay for dinner."

"Ok"

"Great,"

Hannah opened the fridge, "hmmm. How about I make us some Quiche?"

"Sure." Regulus smiled.

She started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and throwing them to Regulus who piled them up on the bench beside him. He caught them easily, he was a seeker after all which meant he was quick. It was only when she threw him an egg that he panicked, he tried to catch it carefully so as not to break it but when he caught it he realised it was made of rubber. He looked at Hannah who was laughing hysterically.

"Your Face!" she exclaimed giggling.

He found her laughing contagious so within seconds joined in and it was a few minutes before they returned to the task at hand, which was delayed by Regulus reaching over and tickling Hannah. He watched her effortlessly throw ingredients into bowls and chop onions at a speed that Kreacher, even with his elf magic would struggle to maintain. He was a little in awe of her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Erm, wash the leaves for the salad."

He did at was asked but when he looked at the lettuce sitting on the plate in front of him he asked "Is it meant to be that wet?"

She smiled; "water tends to do that you know. There is a salad spinner in the cupboard to your right. Top shelf."

After spinning the salad, he tried to arrange it nicely on the plate, not noticing Hannah was watching him with a look of amusement. When the quiche was in the oven Regulus helped Hannah clean the tables and washed the dishes. She was patient with him and he did need it as these were the sort of tasks he never did at home, he was developing a new respect for Kreacher for sure.

When they finally settled down to dinner Regulus was pretty sure that it was the best meal he ever had, he praised it greatly making Hannah blush.

"You need to talk your parents round. Because everyone should taste something that good once in their lives," he proclaimed as they cleared the table.

Much to his surprise she responded by hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms round her and as surprised how natural it was to be so close to her.

He washed the plates and cutlery while she dried. By the time they finished it was seven o'clock. Regulus knew he had stayed well beyond the time he was meant to and wasn't sure what story he would spin to his parents.

"I should go soon, my parents will be wondering where I am."

"oh."

"Yeah."

"Did you not tell your parents about seeing me?"

"No."

"why not?"

He had a funny feeling that "Because I am a wizard and they would disown me for talking to you, never mind going on dates with you and having a crush on you" would not go down well. In fact under the statute of secrecy it could get him arrested so he tried to think of a plausible solution.

"You know what parents are like, if you talk to anyone of the opposite sex you get teased mercilessly. They assume you're a couple" He eased his guilt by knowing it wasn't a complete lie. When he went on a date with Nulla Mugwart a year earlier his mother had badgered him about it for weeks.

"Are we a couple?" she blurted out, then blushed and looked down. He guessed this was another situation where she just spoke without thinking.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be a couple?" she was still looking down and had mumbled it but he had heard her clearly. Her question was unexpected and one no girl he knew at Hogwarts or in his family would dare to ask. And he wasn't entirely sure of the answer. She was sweet and pretty and made him smile and he definitely liked her. In fact if she was a witch his answer would automatically have been yes. But she wasn't and he was a death eater, he was a Black and, Bellatrix's voice added in his head, he would quite possibly be dead if they were found out. But looking down at her he decided he would risk it. He was smart after all, top of his year, he would make sure they weren't caught.

"Erm, Yes." He answered as his mother voice screamed inside his head.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hogwarts Express

Regulus was standing on Platform 9 ¾ staring at the shiny red train. He was in a good mood; excited for returning to school and cheered by the letter he had received from Hannah that morning (and promptly hidden away in Sirius's room with the others she had sent since she left for school). He hugged his mother goodbye and nodded at his unemotional father and dragged his trunk onto the train, quickly finding a compartment where one of his best friends Thomas Doge was sitting kissing his girlfriend Maude Vector.

"Should I find another compartment or are you two going to step away from each other," he asked amused, remembering how Hannah had kissed him when they had said goodbye.

Maude pulled away embarrassed, "I should go. Find my friends." The Ravenclaw student scurried out the compartment.

"You two still loved up then?" Regulus asked, his embarrassed friend ruffled his short blonde hair and nodded his head. Thomas and Maude had been together for over a year, and while Regulus liked her well enough they almost every waking minute together, which Regulus didn't like.

"Nulla was looking for you," Thomas informed him.

Regulus groaned and sat down opposite his friend.

"I don't see what your groaning for she is the most beautiful girl in Slytherin. And she is older. Most guys would give up their wands to have a date with her."

"Yeah well they are welcome to her."

"Oh come on. What happened between you guys anyway?"

Regulus shrugged.

"You were talking about getting back together at the start of the summer."

"Yeah, well. Things change." Regulus took the opportunity to change the subject, this conversation was a little bit close to comfort and as much as he didn't want the unpleasantness of talking about his ex-girlfriend, he was more worried about being pressurised into talking about his current relationship status and Regulus was determined no one would ever find out about Hannah.

They were soon joined by Barty and Priscilla and their friendship group was completed. Thomas detailed his trip to Athens with his parents and lamented of his mother's dislike of Maude. Priscilla, whose parents had moved to Australia three years earlier and now lived with her Uncle and Aunt, talked about her Aunt's annoying habits and the Australian witches she met ("you would like them Barty. Very blonde and pretty"), Barty moaned about his father and talked fondly of the camping holiday he took with his mother and Winky.

Regulus enjoyed being reunited with his best friends and the train ride passed quickly, with Barty disappearing part of the way through to perform his prefect duties. When they arrived at Hogsmeade they queued for a threstrel pulled carriage. Thomas and Pricilla got into one with one of the Alecto Carrow, one of the seventh years. It was then that Regulus was cornered by Nulla.

"Reg. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Nulla. You?"

"Great. I tried to write to you but I think my owl must have dropped my letters off in a field because I never got a reply."

"Oh really I never got them." He felt bad lying but he didn't want to lead her on. He had only had two girlfriends before Nulla and both had dumped him, he had never had to break up with anyone before and he wasn't quite sure how to do it.

An empty carriage arrived and she followed him into it, shooting dirty looks at her friends to stop them trying to join them. When they got in the carriage she suggested they meet up next weekend and go for a walk round the school. We could go up to the Divination tower like we used to and hang out."

The Divination tower had been their make out spot and Regulus had no intention of ever being near there with Nulla again. "Look Nulla. I feel like we need to talk. I found out that you went out with Sirius and you were heartbroken when you split up and I was told you only went out with me to make him jealous. I don't like being used Nulla and now he's gone you can leave me alone, I doubt he would find out about us now he's finished Hogwarts."

"Oh Reg, it's not like that. I might have used you at the start but your much nicer than Sirius and I really like you. Please forgive me and think about us getting back together."

Regulus nodded. She seemed sincere but he had a girlfriend. He smiled to himself at the thought while his mother's voice told him to get back with Nulla pointing out she was a good pure blood girl. They got out of the carriage and Regulus helped Nulla with her bags. Nulla looked pleased, making Regulus instantly regret it. They made his way into the great hall were him and Nulla joined Barty, Thomas and Priscilla.

Regulus watched the sorting with minimal interest and daydreamed through Dumbledore's speech, it wasn't until the food appeared in front of them that Regulus started enjoying himself. He picked up the roast potatoes and a slice of quiche which was nowhere near as good as Hannah's. Regulus was enjoying himself immensely watching Thomas try to give Maude, who was a few seats down, a seductive look which made him look more like something had flew up his nose. Priscilla was retelling the story of her six year old cousin accidentally turning her dad into a pig leaving a lot of the table including Regulus laughing hysterically while Barty was making a show of intimidating the new first year slytherins.

When they eventually reached the Slytherin dungeon Regulus was exhausted and wanted to collapse into his four poster bed but Barty had other ideas. While him and Regulus were deatheaters Thomas and the three other boys in their room were not and Barty dragged Regulus over to a corner to discuss recruitment tactics.

"Reg you are good friends with Marco and Claudius, you all do ancient runes together and support the same quidditch team so how about you work on recruiting them and Thomas. Thomas should be easy to talk round."

I snorted, Barty was ambitious almost to the point of being delusional, "Barty this isn't going to be easy. Maude is a half blood and if she doesn't want Thomas to join he won't. And Claudius's father is a mudblood. They may not be so keen sign up."

Barty rolled his eyes, "Don't be so negative."

"I am being realistic."

They agreed to disagree and Regulus went to bed trying to plan how to talk to Marco and Claudius. Thomas was the easy one. He called him out of their dorm and they wandered out of the dungeon into the corridor outside. Thomas looked confused, "Have you got back with Nulla? Or do you want girl advice from the master?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Regulus replied and told him the story of how he became a deatheater. "Look I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but it wasn't safe to put in a letter."

"Mate I wish you had of told me you were thinking about it. I would have dragged myself away from Maude for a minute to talk it through with you….. I would ask you if your sure but it's too late for that from what I hear. Once you join you can't go back."

"Look Tommy, I don't want to go back. I thought about this a lot and I believe it's the right decision. Your one of my best mates and I wanted you to know. I don't have to say this doesn't go any further."

"Of course of course. You and Barty are going to try and recruit me aren't you?"

"Barty is determined, but it's your choice."

Thomas nodded his head and after a few minutes of casual conversation the two headed to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Letters

Dear Regulus,

School is ridiculous. The teacher I told you about Mrs Smith gave me detention for the second time today. Apparently I was daydreaming. It is not my fault that maths is the worst subject in the world. I am rubbish with numbers and went to the deputy head mistress to talk about switching to any other subject in the world. The only reason I picked it was because Dad insisted. He said if I was going to do food technology I had to do a real subject. When am I ever going to use algebra in my everyday life.

Sorry for the rant. I cannot believe your family have a butler. I am slightly convinced that you made up Mr Kreacher and that you really do all the cooking and cleaning in the house. Are you making it up. If you admit it to me in the next letter I will write to you again but if I find out otherwise I will hate you forever. (NOT REALLY)

Jane and Paula are trying to read what I am writing over my shoulder. They love Kalliope. They have never heard of letter delivering owls and were convinced I was getting it confused with Carrier pidgeons, until they saw Kalliope tonight they had been pointing to birds in the sky during break time and going "Look Hannah, that's a bird but its not an owl." I am happy they have been proved wrong.

They are quizzing me massively about you. Paula wants to know your favourite joke and Jane wants to know what colour you would paint the front door of a country college. She also asked me if you knew what date Queen Elizabeth I died, but I think she should try to do her own history homework so you don't have to answer that question.

You never got round to telling me about your start of term feast and I want more information on your friends. Especially Priscilla, you should describe her to me, of course you should hide the information about her warts and crooked teeth.

Hannah

Dear Hannah,

The start of term feast was amazing. I had quiche but it was nowhere near as good as yours. And I ate an amazing custard tart. I love custard tarts (for future reference).

I cannot believe you would doubt my stories about Mr Kreacher. He has been working for our family for years and I don't know what we would do without him. He calls me Master Regulus and makes the most amazing steak pie in the world.

I am glad they like Kalliope, but warn them to be careful, she tends to bite ginger peoples hair (I don't know why but she wants attacked one of my brothers friends ginger hair) and I believe you said Jane was ginger. In answer to Paulas question my favourite joke is her face. Not really, I can't think of one. Maybe don't tell her I said her face, I have never met her and I want to make a good impression on your friends. Tell Jane I am rubbish at history and I would paint my front door black because it's my second name and a good colour.

Right now Thomas is moping about as he had a fight with his girlfriend Maude. If he doesn't stop whinging I am going to throw something at him. Barty takes life very seriously so is spending a lot of time in the library and at his prefect duty. I also spend a lot of time in the library but I am not sure Barty actually sleeps.

Priscilla has no warts and her teeth are straight. Do I detect hint of jelousy? Because if there is even a hint I promise there is nothing to worry about, I have known Priscilla since I was three and I am as attracted to her as I would be a fruit bat.

Did you manage to change subjects? What did you/ are you going to change to?

Missing your contagious smile

Regulus Black

Dear Reg,

They allowed me to change so I am now doing literature. So its poetry all the way, which I surprisingly love, maybe by the end of the school year I will be so inspired by Seamus Healy and Robert Frost that I will be writing award winning poetry.

Ok I now believe you about Mr Kreacher, although it is a very strange second name.

Also you should know I don't know what your level of attraction is with fruit bats. You might like fruit bats, they maybe your favourite animal, you may just be drawn to them. So I don't know that you don't find Priscilla pretty. Oh and I reject the claims that I am jealous, I just assumed she must look that way as she must find you smart and funny and your not interested in her.

I got an A in Food Technology exam and am so happy!

Poor Thomas, try to be more sympathetic and don't throw stuff at him, unless they are mint humbugs. Jane failed her history exam and I threw mint humbugs at her and it cheered her up massively. Tell Berty to lighten up, maybe throw stuff at him, it might make him remember he is young and school is just school.

Paula has a great sense of humour and doesn't mind that you think her face is a joke. But she says its not a very funny one so please send another.

Also I will keep in mind your love for custard tarts.

Hannah

Hannah,

Classes are dull so I writing this to you in the middle of one. I am going to sports training tonight and I am captain of my house so I get to be in charge of it and I am quite excited.

Barty has lightened up a little thankfully and I didn't have to throw anything at him to achieve it. Turns out he was going to the library so much because of a girl. Her name is Nulla, she is from Ireland and is very clingy. They are inseparable so I hardly see him without her and as I want to avoid her…..

Thomas is still upset because Maude was seen kissing a guy called Roger Flinch. Thomas reacted by punching Roger Flinch and so now has detention every Saturday for the next month which is only adding his depression. Hanging around with him is like being at someone's sick bed. You cannot laugh or joke or he shoots you a dirty look like your being inappropriate. Thank goodness for Priscilla who has been keeping me sane while I wait for your letters.

Tell Paula I will send her a list of jokes in my next letter. I have actually been compiling a list on a different sheet. There is ten so far. Tell Jane I am sorry to hear about her History test and that I can share her dislike of Elizabeth I (although I am not entirely sure what she ever did to annoy me).

Have you won any poetry prizes yet?

Love

Regulus


	8. Chapter 8 Caught

The term had passed rather uneventfully for Regulus. He was maintaining his position as top of the year and Slytherin had won their first match, against Gryffindor no less. A feat they hadn't managed while his brother's irksome friend James Potter had been at the school. To add to his delight Nulla and Barty were officially a couple so she had finally given up and left him alone. But the best news came at the end of November when his friend Marco agreed to become a death eater. Regulus had been overflowing with pride when he sent a message to the Dark Lord to inform him of his success. He was guiltily smug of the fact he was succeeding in his tasks while Barty snogged Nulla behind books shelves in the Library's restricted section. Another reason to be cheerful was his relationship with Hannah, she had written at least once a week and recently more since term started and he was excited to see her at Christmas.

In fact the only thing putting a dampener on Regulus's otherwise perfect term was Thomas. Thomas had moped about since Maude dumped him and since she had started going out with Roger, Thomas had become about as much fun as a flubberworm. Thomas had refused to go home for Christmas as Maude's name was on the list of those staying ("This is my opportunity to win her back Regulus."). Regulus had agreed to stay for an extra day after term ended to help him work out his plan for "operation-get-Maude-to-realise-that-roger-guy-is-a-tool-and-that-I am-way-hotter-so-we-can-live-happily-every-after." Regulus had argued for a shorter name but Thomas insisted he wanted to keep it simple. Regulus had bit back a sarcastic remark, not wanting to upset his friend. However on the first day of the holidays Thomas's plan was almost forgotten.

Regulus had walked into his dorm after finishing his Ancient Runes translations to pick up his wizard chess board. He had promised Priscilla he would give her lessons after her chess pieces had started running away and hiding under the floor boards of her dorm. He was surprised to see Thomas standing in front of him with a small pile of paper in his hand.

"Hey Thomas, just about to try to teach Priscilla some chess moves and need all the help I can get. We can put off the Maude stuff till later right? Priscilla may even be able to help, you know being a girl she can tell us how Maude's brain will work. What do you think?"

Thomas said nothing but continued to stare at him.

"Come on Tommy, you're going to have to cheer up. It's the first day of the Christmas break and you and Maude will be back together in no time, you should be enjoying it instead of standing up here reading- what exactly are you reading."

Regulus looked down at the pile of paper in his hand and realised exactly what he was reading.

Thomas stared at Regulus as panic set in.

"You wanna explain this Reg? Please please tell me I am mistaken, tell me your not writing letters to some muggle girl. If Barty found out…. Or marco? Tell me Reg, what are you doing?"

"Thomas. We can't talk about this here or now. And what were you doing going through my things anyway?"

"I was looking for the book you borrowed off me last week. And fine. Go teach Prissy something and I will see you astronomy tower in an hour." With that Thomas left the room.

Regulus was so distracted that for the first time in her life Priscilla actually won a game of wizard chess. And straight after they finished Regulus claimed he needed fresh air and headed upstairs to the deserted astronomy tower.

Thomas was standing there already, leaning against the door of their class room. Regulus whispered mufflio at the door and down the stairs so no one would hear them.

"Explain yourself. Who is this girl? Are you planning on doing something to hurt her Regulus, because even though you're a death eater you're a good person and you shouldn't hurt innocent people."

"Thomas, of course I am not planning on hurting her! How could you think that? You have known me since our first day at Hogwarts."

"Alright, then why are you writing to her?"

"She….er… well… you see… it's a long story, and it kind of starts off with…. Basically…." Regulus gulped, he had to come clean, this was Thomas, they never lied to each other. "She is my girlfriend."

Whatever Thomas had expected him to say next, that was not it. "Reg, are you kidding me?"

"No. We got together at the end of summer. She is from Manchester, she has dark hair and a pretty smile."

Oh merlin. Regulus. What are you thinking? You know this can't possibly go anywhere? You know your friends and your Dark Lord kills girls like Hannah for fun right?"

"Thomas, it's not like that. The other death eaters are just trying to advance the cause."

"How can you be so naïve Reg. you are putting your life and hers in danger. If Barty or Marco found out your parents wouldn't have much left to bury when they had finished with you. They would see you as a blood traitor."

"Thomas I know."

"Then why? Why don't you stop? Break up with her? No one has to know. I won't tell anyone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You guys have no future. You know who won't let one of his servants pollute his pure blood with a muggle. And even if he didn't give a hoot your mum and dad would. You are just gonna end up hurting her and you in the long run. Trust me Regulus. Break up with her."

"I can't." Regulus shook his head. The voice of his mother and Bellatrix were echoing what his best friend had just told him, but he already knew the risk but he had still been making it everyday since they had first met almost four months previously.

After a moment's pause Thomas looked at his friend pityingly, "wow, you have really fallen for this girl haven't you?"

Regulus wouldn't have put it like that. He enjoyed talking to her, and waited expectantly on her letters, he thought she was pretty and funny and smart and he wanted to keep in contact with her but he didn't want her to get hurt. Of course he liked her, she was his girlfriend. After a few seconds he nodded, forced to agree with Thomas's statement.

"What are you going to do mate?"

Regulus shrugged.

"Look I will give you back your letters and I will keep them a secret. As far as I am concerned this never happened and I know nothing. Which also means I will be telling no one nothing, ok?"

Regulus nodded his head, he would normally point out that his friends sentence wasn't really proper but this was not the moment instead he thanked his friend and together they made their way back down the stairs to the Slytherin Common room talking about Quidditch.


	9. Chapter 9 Meet the Parents

Regulus arrived home to a house were even the plaques with the heads of their dead house elves were decorated. It looked a little tacky with the green and red tinsel, lights that flashed merry Christmas and bells hanging from the light shades which sang Christmas songs when you turned the lights on. He had been embraced by his mother the second he had stepped into the kitchen and she had spent the whole evening fussing over him, making sure he knew that the decorations were all for him.

This was the second Christmas since Sirius had ran away. The first had been spent with their parent's mourning his loss but now his mother seemed to want to forget the existence of her eldest son. His father on the other hand had refused to let him office be decorated, ignoring his wife who muttered "scrouge" under her breath when he entered the room, a fact Regulus was greatful for when the smell of cranberry sauce that seemed to be coming from the floor boards in each room made him start to feel sick. It was then Regulus retreated to his father's office.

It was a room he had rarely been in. As a child it had only been entered when he and Sirius were being punished and as they grew older they had only came in at his father's request for a short conversation or when his mother sent them to call their dad for dinner. Regulus didn't blame him for locking them out. It as his father's sanctuary, the place the man had locked himself for five days after it became clear Sirius was not coming home.

His Father was sitting with his back to the door, bent over the large wooden desk. His father worked at Gringrotts but hated the Goblins, so did as much of his work at home as he could, and by the looks of what he was doing he was drafting a report. Mr Black did not hear his son enter the room and it was only when Regulus cleared his throat that his father acknowledged his presence by grunting "What do you want?"

"To escape the madness, is there anything in the house that mum hasn't massacred in the name of Christmas."

His dad turned around almost smiling; "No. You should have seen her trying to decorate, even Kreacher was distressed. I found him hiding in a cardboard box in the attic."

Regulus laughed and was surprised to see his father was joining in. Regulus spent the rest of the afternoon hiding in his father's office, chatting and helping him with rune translations.

That night after dinner, his father returned to the office and his mother sat planning the Christmas itinerary. And as planned Regulus snuck out of the house. Just a few weeks ago he had passed his apparation test and so he apparated to outside Hannah's mum's house, where she was spending Christmas. Her house was a pretty cottage in the countryside, Regulus imagined from the shrubs outside that in summer it would look beautiful and colourful. He gulped as he opened the gate.

When Hannah had sent him a letter asking him to come and meet her mother he had been reluctant, but eventually after a lot of pleading he had conceded. He was pretty sure he had never been so nervous. He tugged at his blue jumper and checked his appearance in the dark window of the door before knocking.

Hannah opened the door, she looked much lovelier than Regulus remembered. Her long dark hair was shiner, her smile was wider, her eyes looked a deeper shade of brown than he remembered. He smiled and kissed her on the mouth in greeting. She pulled back to look at him.

"You're dressing to impress mum?"

He nodded. "You look beautiful."

She smiled even wider and looked down appreciatively of her dark green dress and whispered thanks before pulling him into the warm house and kissing him on the mouth. When she pulled away she took his hand and led him to the living room.

He followed her into the living room were her mother was sitting in front of the fire, drinking tea and reading a book while rocking a cradle with her feet. She looked a lot like Hannah with the same nose, hair and face shape. When she saw he had arrived she jumped up.

"Oh my! Hannah you didn't tell me he was so gorgeous. Well done baby girl, he is a catch."

Hannah buried her head in her hands embarrassed by her mother's outburst while Regulus stood uncomfortable with being talked about in such a way in his presence, while trying to appear at ease.

She grabbed Regulus's hands "I am Rhona, and I am very pleased to meet you Regulus. Sit down and I will get you a cup of tea and some cake."

She shoved him back wards into a heavily cushioned flowery armchair, and rushed from the room.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I swear I am filing for emancipation tomorrow." Was all Hannah managed to say before her mother reappeared with a tray featuring plates, a custard tart and a pot of tea.

"Hannah made the custard tart this morning. It is delicious. My girl is so talented. Not the brightest but she can cook. Good wife material as I am always saying."

"Mum! Please stop."

Regulus looked down and after unnecessary encouragement helped himself to a large slice of custard tart. It was wonderful and certainly rivalled the one he ate regularly in Hogwarts and the idea that she had made it with him in mind after the letters made it taste all the better. While he ate Rhona talked constantly. She apologised for the absence of her husband, Hannah's step dad, once again exclaimed at his "handsome" appearance, talked about the cottage, revelled in the colour of his eyes, chatted about tea and teapots, asked him what shampoo he used and felt his hair to see if it was soft. Meanwhile Hannah, who was sitting on the arm of Rugulus's armchair, cringed more and more.

Hannah felt a surge of relief and affection for her baby brother in his cradle when he started to cry. Her mother was reminded that she needed to feed her baby son while Hannah got up walking over to the crib picked up her baby brother, but it only made him cry more.

"Oh please keep crying Landon or mum will come back."

Regulus laughed at her comment, she rocked Landon back and forth and the passed him to Regulus. Regulus had little experience with babies. He was the youngest of the Black family with all of his cousins older than him by quite a lot. He held Landon awkwardly and the dark haired baby stopped crying and looked up at him fascinated.

"Hi there Landon," Landon responded by just staring back at him.

Rhona reappeared into the room with a bottle. "Oh Regulus. You look adorable with Landon. How about you feed him, Hannah show him how." Regulus listened carefully to Hannah's instructions and was soon feeding the baby in his arm.

It seemed that the break in the kitchen had calmed Rhona down, she chatted more normally with Regulus about school and his family and his interests. Regulus felt guilty that much of what he was saying was a lie but he had very little choice, he couldn't tell his muggle girlfriend's mum about quidditch and muggle chess.

When a sharp ringing noise came from the Hall Rhona left them alone. "I should probably answer the phone." Regulus made a mental note to find out what a phone was.

"This isn't too awful for you is it?" Hannah asked

"Of course not. I really like your half brother. He is great conversation but your mum is so quiet, I wish she would talk more," he smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms, smiling even wider when Hannah at the sound of Hannah laughing at his comment.

"I will need to leave soon but can I see you again."

"of course. Probably not until after Christmas though."

"Well Christmas is three days away, so can I see you very soon after."

She grinned and nodded.

"I have a present for you."

She looked surprised, "Oh Reg, I am soo sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't even think. I am so sorry."

"No it's fine."

"Oh I am the worst girlfriend in the world."

"False and impossible. Anyway you haven't seen my present. You may hate it." He put Landon back in his cradle and pulled a small gift wrapped package out of his jeans. He was nervous about giving it to her but when he had found it in the attic the day before while looking for his older quaffle. He watched her as she unwrapped it, and opened the box and smiled at the antique enamel broach with roses on it.

"It is beautiful. Regulus thank you."

She hugged him, and admired it more.

As she pinned it to her Red winter coat which hung in the hall Regulus smiled to himself. The broach had been his a family heirloom that was enchanted to protect the owner from harm. His heart warmed as he hugged her goodbye, knowing she would be safe from harm if their relationship was ever found out.


	10. Chapter 10 Oh Granny

On Christmas day Regulus woke up early, he walked down the stairs to find his parents were in the Kitchen. Kreacher was laying the table for breakfast, the dishes in the centre were already overflowing with bacon, pancakes, eggs, French toast, croissants as well as jugs of maple syrup and bowls with cubes of butter. Kreacher shuffled around them handing them green napkins with Christmas puddings that changed colour.

They feasted together on their breakfasts, Regulus helped himself to pancakes and maple syrup while Kreacher sat down to join them. A Christmas tradition in the Black house was that Kreacher ate with them, it was normal practice for house elves to eat alone, Regulus liked Kreacher and didn't see the need for him to remain down in the Kitchen while they ate in the dining room everyday but his mother insisted it was all about family honour so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Thanks Kreacher, these pancakes are amazing."

"Thank you Master Regulus."

"I thought you might be too busy what with everyone coming here this afternoon to make too our normal Christmas breakfast…"

"It was no trouble Master Regulus."

"I can help you if you need me too Kre-"

"Regulus." His mother said sharply, "you will be needed upstairs with our guests. Honestly. Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head, you are normally such a smart boy."

"But Mum, the whole family is coming, all of the cousins, Malfoy and his parents, he can't be expect to manage on his own."

"Of course not darling. Your Aunt Lucretta is sending us her house elf to help. I had asked the Crouch's to send Winky but they are spending the holiday in France. The Crabbe's are sending theirs though. Orion, darling can you pass the butter." Regulus nodded, he wasn't sure how he was related to either the Crabbe's but he knew Barty's grandmother had been a Black before she had married.

Regulus's father looked up, grunted and handed the bowl of butter cubes across the table to his wife before once again giving his full attention to his omelette.

"I would have asked Alphard for use of his elf but he will not be welcome in the Black house again."

"What? Why? Uncle Alphard is great. Have you fallen out?"

"Humph… great….. Indeed. He gave money to your good for nothing brother last year. That is how he could afford to move out and shame us with that stupid motorrider."

"I think it is called a motorcycle mum."

She glared at him, "Whatever it is called it should not be ridden by pure blood wizards. It is a stupid muggle contraption, they are dangerous like all thing muggles create. And you better not think of getting one Regulus Araticus Black or I will have no sons left." Regulus took that to mean if he was anywhere near a motorbike he would get disowned as quickly as Sirius and so watched his tongue.

After breakfast was finished they exchanged presents. From his parents Regulus had been given a large pile of books and a brand new racing broom and broom maintenance kit. He was delighted and desperate to try it out but his mother would not allow him to leave the house while visitors were soon to arrive. Regulus gave his parents a book on pure blood ancestory he knew his mother in particular would adore while he gave Kreacher a cutler set with kreacher's name engraved onto it. The house elf was so greatful he sobbed and hugged Regulus.

"Thank you master Regulus. You are too kind." He whispered before retreating to his bed to leave his new knife, fork and spoon there.

Regulus returned upstairs to change into his dress robes only to see Kalleiope had returned with a card from Hannah in her beak. Regulus gave her some treats and stroked her head before turning to open the card. Inside smelt like strawberries and had silver snowflake confetti which spilled out onto the floor. Regulus vanished it with his wand knowing if his mother or Kreacher saw it they would wonder what it was. Inside the card offered more apologies for her mother's behaviour a few days before and more admiration for the Christmas present. "I loved it so much I didn't feel right not getting you something and when Kalleiope showed up this morning I sent the parcel with her. It's not much and not nearly as special as my broach but I hope you like it. Love, Hannah"

"Love Hannah", the last part made his heart leap inexpliably. Putting it down to being a side effect of eating too many pancakes Regulus glanced around the room looking for a parcel, which he found sitting on the window sill. He picked it up and unwrapped it eagerly, shoving the wrapping paper under his mattress before he properly looked at it. He opened the box only to find a small and plain wooden picture frame. A postit over the glass said "Mum took it when we weren't looking. What a creep. I think we look good together." He took it off to see an image of himself smiling at Hannah while they sat together, hands intertwined. He grinned down at it for a few minutes before panicking.

He needed to hide this photo. If his parents found it he would be worse off than dead, shoving the frame back in his box he snuck into Sirius's room where he stuffed it under the false bottom of a drawer alongside the letters. He sighed with relief and exited the room only to find his father standing in front of him.

"Regulus what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Hoping his father would drop it.

"Why were to in that room?"

"No reason."

"Regulus….." he said sternly. Regulus was once again panicking, there was no reasonable explanation to why he would be in Sirius's room but when he didn't reply his father continued. "It is ok to…. Miss the people that are no longer with us, especially at the holidays. But he made his choice. Now please tell your mother I feel very ill and will be going to bed. Guests will be arriving soon, make my apologies."

Regulus watched his father disappear into his study, sighed with relief and made his way back to his room to change.

An hour later he was standing in the living room chatting with Rodolphus Lestrange about the chances of the English Quidditch team at the next world cup. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bottle of champagne which had been floating around pouring itself into glasses hit his Aunt Druella in the back of the head. Regulus suppressed a laugh while Rodolphus, completely unaware of Regulus's distraction continued to speak with an air of expertise they Regulus knew he lacked.

After an afternoon of champagne and strawberries, with the members of the Black family getting drunker and drunker, they were called for dinner at five. Regulus and his mother led the guests to the dining room. Regulus's father had not re-emerged from his study and as a result his seat was to be left empty for him. Regulus, much to his surprise was forced into a seat which had normally been reserved for Sirius at such family occasions. That is the seat to the right of his dad's opposite Mrs Black. His elderly grandmother Melania sat beside him while his Aunt Lucretia sat next to his mother.

The guests sat down at the long grand table, Regulus saw Lucius Malfoy's parents who had been invited for the first time pick up and admire the gold cutlery with the Black family crest emblazoned onto them. The first course of soup was promptly served and more bottled of floating wine, champagne and firewhiskey floated round the table. The food was delicious, as was expected, Kreacher practiced all year for this dinner after all.

It was half way through the first course that grandmother started to ask about girlfriends. "Well Regulus, you cousin Bellatrix is married, Cissy has a rock the size of a boulder on her finger and… well we are probably better not to mention Andromeda too loudly." She glanced down at Cygnus Black (Andromeda's father) who was deep in conversation with his wife, "Its about time you found a girl."

"He was dating Nulla Mugwart last year, comes from an old Irish wizarding family. Good blood" piped up Aunt Lucretia

His mother nodded profusely, "I don't know why he broke up with her, I tried telling him."

He expected his grandmother to scowl at him and badger him like his mother. But when his mother was distracted by Bellatrix engaging her and Lucretia in conversation his grandmother turned to him; "Well Regulus, listen to your Nana Melania, the best thing you can do is find a girl who you love and who loves you back. Keeping the bloodline pure is all very well and good, and I know it is very important to Orion and Wulburga but there is no substitute for a happy marriage." She paused before continuing, "… and Nulla Mugwart's grandfather came to my wedding, and my mother swore to the day she died he had ran off with her favourite vase." From her tone it was clear that this was enough for the whole family to be worthless in his grandmother's opinion.

"Thanks Nana Melania for the advice."

"Anytime Regulus, anytime. After all with Sirius gone and refusing to reply to my owls, you are the only grandchild I have left.

An outburst of laughter distracted his grandmother. They looked down their table to see Rodolphus and his brother laughing at Regulus's great Uncle Pollux who was making the cutlery disappear, only to pull it from his nose seconds later. Narcissa sat across the table from Pollux looking disgusted by the old man's antics and casting concerned looks at her future who in laws who were too intoxicated to be disturbed by anyone's actions.

Dinner was a long affair with four more courses followed by mulled wine and then firewhiskey. Regulus was quite relieved when the guests started to leave just after midnight. Needing a few minutes of quiets after showing his Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella to the door he retreated upstairs to his room where he found his grandmother sitting on his bed.

"Nana Melania! What are you doing up here? Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"Darling, I am quite well. I was just looking at an interesting photograph."

Regulus looked down to see her holding a small wooden picture frame, the exact picture frame he had hidden away in Sirius's room that morning. He had no idea how she had found it but that was the least of his worries. Fear overcame all his features and it was if he was having an outer body experience as he heard himself say "Nana Melania, it's not what you think, its-"

"It's exactly what I think Regulus. Do not lie to your Grandmother. I am 102 and have seen some things in my time, so none of your little made up stories will work on your grandmother."

Regulus continued to stand next to the door unsure of what to say.

"What's her name?"

"Hannah."

"Muggle or muggle born."

Regulus hesitated.

"Answer the Question dear."

"Muggle."

"I see. How long have you been together?"

"Around four months. Not long. Its just a silly fling."

Your Grandfather and I married four months after we met and he was very much in love with me. And I don't believe you would be foolish enough to keep such incriminating evidence if it was just a silly fling." Regulus gulped afraid of what would come next. "I am old but I am not foolish as you may think. No, darling my mother married a muggle and they were happy, I am not as close minded as your father and grandfather to think it can't happen. I want to meet her."

"Meet her?"

"Yes darling. I want to see if she is worthy of my grandson's time." She stood up and handed him the picture. "And don't look so scared Regulus, I won't be telling your parents. Come round tomorrow afternoon Lucretia will be out all day. Three O' Clock should be ok."

With that she exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11 Well that went well

The next day when Regulus arose he found the house was quiet. A tired Kreacher informed him over breakfast that his mother had gone to meet with her magical baking group and would not be back for until after dinner, while his father was still ill. Regulus ignored Kreacher's protests and helped the elf clean. At midday Regulus apparated to the train station he was meeting Hannah at. It was in a small town where his Nana Melania lived with his Aunt Lucretia.

His hands were sweaty with nerves and he wiped them on his jeans as he watched Hannah get off the train. She was wearing her silly red hat that had the flowers on it, and a navy coat, upon which the broach he had given her sat proudly. It took her a few minutes to spot him but when she did she rushed over and hugged him. "Why are we meeting here? I thought we would meet at my village or in London?"

"Well… My Grandmother wants to meet you." He offered reluctantly, wishing that something would happen to stop this unfortunate event, this would be, in Regulus's mind, the perfect chance for a meteoroid to his earth.

"Your Grandmother?"

"Yes, my nana Melania insisted I bring you to meet her and so here we are. It's a good twenty minute walk from here to her house on the edge of the town."

"Alright." She looked nervous, "Will your parents be there?"

"No my father is ill and my mother has a baking club meeting."

"your mother bakes too?" excited at the prospect of having something in common with his mother.

"No no, Kreacher does all of our cooking, all they do is sit and eat baking." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and out of the station. The walk was pleasant but cold and Regulus was almost glad when they reached his grandmothers. The house in which she and Lucretia lived in was very old. Lucretia's husband had bought it from a wealthy land owner decades earlier and it was regarded as one of the finest houses for miles around. Regulus's grandmother had lived with his parents at Grimmauld place until Sirius had been born and she had decided to retreat to Lucretia's quiet home.

"Oh my" said Hannah looking up, "Your grandmother must be loaded." She blushed, "sorry. I need to learn not to voice my every thought"

Regulus squeezed her hand, he was as nervous as she was, but he put on his most confident voice and said "Nana Melania will love you, I am sure of it."

He grasped her hand tighter as he pressed the door bell and were let in by a butler who led them into the living room. "Your grandmother has a butler?" Hannah whispered but before Regulus could answer Nana Melania was standing in front of him. She had her greying hair pulled back into a fancy hair style which would have been very popular in 1910 and she was wearing a red gown which sat loosely on her thin figure.

"Regulus, Darling." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away looking at Regulus's hand which was still firmly gripped by Hannah before staring at the face of his girlfriend. "And you must be Regulus's Hannah." Regulus liked hearing her called his Hannah, but quickly reminded himself to focus, now was not the time for day dreams. He watched as his grandmother looked her up and down several times. Hannah seemed to shrink closer to him at every stare. "Well Regulus she is much more beautiful in real life than in that photo. Why don't you take a seat darlings and Alfred shall bring us some tea and scones."

Melania sat on the sofa, she appeared to be enjoying herself. Hannah and Regulus had no option but to let go of each other to settle into two separate armchairs that faced the sofa. "Regulus, is your father feeling any better?"

"No, he was still in bed when I left this morning."

"hmmm, and your mother? Was she with him?"

"No I believe she had a meeting." Regulus saw her nod. His mother was not a caring woman and her husband's illness would not stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Hannah. Tell me about your family."

"Well, I have two brothers. Mum and Dad divorced a few years ago, and they are both remarried so I have a half sister and baby half brother as well."

"Lovely. It is nice to be part of a large family."

Hannah nodded in agreement but their conversation was interrupted when the butler appeared with a tea pot and old china cups. "Regulus has a large extended family. But he is my only grandchild. Except Sirius." She sighed, "He sent back the present I bought him." She stared at a large wrapped box that sat under the Christmas tree. "Who even knows where he spent Christmas, has Regulus told you about his brother."

"Yes. He mentioned Sirius no longer spoke to their parents."

"Yes. Regulus's mother is a formidable woman, very proud. She sets high standards for her poor boys. And when Sirius voiced opinions different to her she acted quite awfully. No wonder Sirius ran away. I hear the Potters took him in off the streets. I wrote to them to thank them and sent him money. Don't tell your mother Regulus, or she won't allow me in the house again. That is reason her brother Alphard was not invited for Christmas, wasn't it?"

Regulus was surprised by his grandmother's words. She had always been quiet and strong, but Regulus had been the favourite grandchild, not Sirius. He also had no idea his Grandmother thought so little of his mother. "Oh Regulus do not look at me like that. You know your parents often take a ridiculous line on things. I mean we both know what your mother would say about Hannah and yet you are still going out with her."

Hannah looked shocked and confused; "you mean Regulus's parents wouldn't like me?"

Nana Melania laughed loudly "Not like you? They would detest every bone in your body. They would think you are the wrong choice for him, unworthy of his intentions. No, I bet Regulus never plans to introduce you to his parents for fear of their reactions."

At this Hannah burst into tears and ran from the room. Regulus got up and turned to his grandmother "Thank you for that." And as he walked out of her room he heard his grandmother say "You gave her Mother's old Broach. I knew you liked her but I didn't realise you were in love with her."

Regulus ignored her statement and took off after Hannah. He found her a few minutes later sitting on the kerb of a nearby street. He sat down next to her and wrapped his hands round her. She tried to push him away but after few second she gave up and started to sob into his chest. He tried to sooth her by telling her it was ok and kissing her on the top of her head. They sat like that for a long time before Hannah stopped crying. She pulled away from him with mascara down her face and puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks under the black marks.

"Was she right? Are you planning to never introduce me to your mother?"

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. Of course not. How could I be ashamed of you."

"Then why?"

"Because I can't, they would throw me out of the house and never talk to me again. And it would kill my dad to lose another one of his sons."

"Why? Why would they act so extreme?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"They have in their head the sort of girl they want me to go out with and one day marry and she is nothing like you."

"This sort of girl…. Is she what you want to go out with? Are you just hanging out with me until you find her?"

"I thought she was the kind of girl I wanted until I met you."

She pulled a face as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "If we can never be together without you losing our family then we should break up."

Regulus didn't say anything. There was more to it than he could tell her. They could never be together without him losing more than his family. Thomas had been right when he said that Regulus was risking both their lives. But "I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"Then why can't we just keep this a secret and stay together?" He was fighting back his own tears at this point, he didn't want to break up with her.

She looked into his eyes and he couldn't help but admiring how lovely the brown colour of her eyes were. "Because I really like you and the longer I stay with you the more it will hurt when we do split up."

He thought back to what his grandmother had said as he was leaving to room, but then suppressed it and looked down at Hannah and nodded his head. "you're right."

* * *

Don't worry it is definitely not the last we will see of Hannah


	12. Chapter 12 Mistakes

Regulus once again was in Manchester running an errand for the Dark Lord only this time it was a more serious one than any he had done before. Him, Barty and Rowle were trailing a member of the order of the phoenix, Regulus wasn't sure what his name was and he figured it didn't matter, the man would be dead soon enough. The trio had been sitting in an alleyway opposite his flat for several hours. They had been drinking polyjuice potion, changing their appearances every few hours to prevent suspicion arising. This had resulted in some awkward situations; at one point just after sunset Barty had pressed Rowle (who had taken on the appearance of an attractive young woman) against a wall in a rather intimate looking way when some neighbours were passing by. This had resulted in Regulus teasing them both mercilessly for several hours before Rowle threatened to hex his ears off.

Just before the sun rose Regulus looked over at the middle aged woman who was Barty after drinking Polyjuice potion. He stared unceasingly at the flat which housed the member of the order of the phoenix "He's gotta come out eventually and when he does I am going to get him." Barty whispered to himself.

Regulus gulped loudly. He was nervous. This was the most serious mission the Dark Lord had sent him on and he lacked Barty's enthusiasm. Yes he was desperate to serve the Dark Lord but he wasn't keen on killing anyone. Regulus had only finished Hogwarts a few weeks earlier and got a good job at the Daily Prophet, he had the rest of his life ahead of him and Azkaban was not part of that.

Of course he wasn't likely to voice his concerns to his companions who would label him a coward. It had been almost two years since he joined the death eaters and he was legally an adult in the wizarding world. It was about time he served the dark lord in this way, or at least that's what his aunt Bellatrix had told him the day before.

Regulus, who currently looked like a short balding middle aged man, leaned back against the wall of the alleyway and tried to think of something else. His first thoughts were of his recent article at work and the praise the deputy editor had given him. Regulus had been thrilled with the article and other people's reaction to it, it had surprised him somewhat to be praised so early on. His thoughts drifted to the date he had been on the day before with a woman from work. She was a few years older, and was confident and intimidating. The date had gone well by most people's standards, Barty had been enthusiastic about her ("she's pure blood, at least as far as I know") but Regulus wasn't sure, Rita wasn't really his type. He preferred brunettes who were good natured rather than blondes with a sharp tongue. Thinking of brunettes his mind wandered to his secret ex-girlfriend. This had been the first time he had been to Manchester since they dated. He surprised himself by thinking about her as it was something he rarely did. For a few months after they had broken up he had mopped in a way which would have rivalled Thomas, but since then he had gotten more involved with the deatheaters and now he regarded the feeling he had thought he had for her as foolish.

As the sun rose Regulus reached up and felt his head and hoped he would never go bald. Rowle was behind him leaning against a wall sleeping while Barty was still staring and muttering. It was for that reason that as soon as the Order of the Phoenix member stepped out of their front door there was a flash of green from Barty's wand and they landed dead on the foot path.

Regulus and Barty rushed over to the dead body. Barty was triumphant, Regulus was panicked and Rowle was still sleeping against the wall. Regulus stared down at the body, not sure of what to do. He looked at the man's expressionless eyes and felt something entirely unexpect. It wasn't the pride that Bellatrix had talked of, or victorious as the expression on Barty's face suggested. No Regulus was surprised to say he felt wrong. The sort of feeling he had gotten when he was nine and being unable to control his magic had killed the cat. Only this time the feeling was a million times worse. Regulus was brought back to earth when Barty started yelling at him. He realised what he was meant to be doing, took his wand out of his back pocket and levitated the body back into the building and up to the man's flat, finding they key in the dead man's pocket. He was levitated onto the bed where he lay as if asleep while Regulus and Barty searched for information.

Barty searched the kitchen but only found fire whiskey which he promptly poured himself a glass of and leaned back proudly enjoying in conquest. Regulus continued to search and under the floorbeds in the bedroom he found a black notebook not unlike a diary. He opened it to find it contained details of the movements of certain deatheaters, further on there was a page with the address of the Longbottoms (members of the order of a phoenix) and another page had a photo of his older brother outside his home. More surprisingly Regulus found information on something called a horcrux mixed in amongst it.

Regulus looked down at the second dead body he had ever seen. The first had been his father, just under a year ago when the illness he got the Christmas before had eventually killed him. Regulus stared at the dead man, and felt guilt overcome him, he fought back unexpected tears, knowing it could not be something Barty or Rowle could see. He had not been the one to wave his wand and end this guys life but he had been as much behind it. He was the reason this man was dead. He heard Bella's voice in his head tell him that the man deserved to die for defying the Dark Lord, his mother's voice claimed the man was a blood traitor, a monster. But looking down Regulus saw that the voices in his head were lying to him. For the first time since Regulus had dated Hannah he doubted that pure blood was superior, that Voldemort was right and that magic was might. And so he inexplicably found himself doing something that could get him in a lot of trouble and stuffed the information he found inside his cloak and with one last look at his victim wandered into the kitchen and turned to Barty, shook his head and said "nothing."

Barty took the honour of sending the dark mark into the sky while Regulus wandered back to the alleyway and woke Rowle.

"Please don't tell the Dark Lord I fell asleep, he'd kill me." Rowle pleaded.

"I won't but I cannot speak for Barty."

After saying goodbye they went their separate ways but instead of going back to his flat in London Regulus found himself standing outside the Bakery he had visited almost two years earlier. From the outside it looked much the same as it had then. Regulus told himself off for coming here. What was he hoping to achieve? After a few minutes arguing with himself he wandered over to the door and walked in. The bell rang as he entered. He walked to the counter and looked at the cakes underneath and chose the butterscotch cupcake. He was hopeful that he would see Hannah and fearful that he would see her step mum. Instead he saw a skinny ginger haired girl who looked at him through her glasses.

"Oh. My. God." was all she said in a slow and purposeful way before turning and running back to the kitchen without saying a word to him.

He heard whispering at the other side of the kitchen door but he didn't know what was being said, eventually the door opened and Hannah was shoved out, followed by the ginger girl.

"Hi." She said shyly with her hands behind her back. Her hair was still long, but it was curly now were it had been wavy before, she had put on weight but if anything Regulus thought it made her look prettier.

"Hi" he replied lamely.

Seeing that her friend was getting nowhere the ginger haired girl stepped out of the kitchen and said, "Hey I am Paula! Your Regulus right?"

Paula. That was a school friend if he remembered correctly. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I saw a photo once."

He nodded, wondering if it was the same photo that he had hidden away in the drawer in Grimmauld place, "pleased to meet you Paula." He looked at Hannah. "How are you?"

"I am good thank you. Yourself?"

"Yeah, good. Where's the evil step mum?"

"Her and Dad moved last month. Dad got a job in Paris, so Cara decided to retire and Dad gave me the bakery." As she spoke the pain in his stomach that Regulus had had since he looked down at the dead body earlier that morning was starting to ease.

He looked around and noticed for the first time that every seat was filled. It had been empty almost every time he had been here before. Paula spoke up; "trades increased massively. Everyone is raving about Hannah's food."

Regulus nodded, "I can understand why." Hannah blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here?"

He wasn't expecting such an abrupt question but it was good to know she hadn't changed so much that she didn't accidentally say what was on her mind. "I was in Manchester working. And I wanted some baked products. Am I in the wrong place?"

"No no." she paused, "what would you like?"

"A butterscotch cupcake and the pleasure of your company,"

"Ok." She beckoned him to come round the back of the counter and grabbed a cupcake from the stand. "Your ok to mind the shop Paula?" When Paula didn't answer but only looked at Hannah reluctantly she said more forcefully; "Aren't you?"

When Paula nodded Hannah led Regulus into the kitchen and closed the door.

She jumped up onto a bench were she sat. he did the same thing on the island just opposite her and took a bite from his cake. "How are your family?"

"Good. My brothers are spending the first half of the summer in Paris. Landon is getting so big now."

"Is he still as cute?"

"I think he is getting cuter. How is yours?"

Regulus hesitated; "Ok. My dad died last year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean, he was sick for a long time before. It hit mum hard of course but she got over it. I moved out. I live in a flat nearby in London."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"How are your friends, Thomas, Barty and Priscilla?"

"Ok." In truth he rarely talked to Thomas anymore, Thomas had eventually won back Maude and with Regulus getting more and more involved with the Dark Lord they had drifted apart and Priscilla was on a mission in Romania for the Dark Lord. "Thomas and Maude are getting married soon. Barty is the same, very focused and Priscilla is working abroad. How long has Paula worked here?"

"Not long. Only since I took over a month ago."

"Great."

"Yeah, what's your job?"

"What?"

"The job, that you are in Manchester doing?"

"Oh. Erm… I am a journalist. I write for a newspaper."

"Wow. Well done."

"Thanks. It's more impressive than it sounds." He looked down, he felt at ease for the first time since that morning's events. They had been wiped from his mind, and he figured it must be down to her presence. There could be no other possible reason for what he uttered next; "Hannah, can I see you again?"

She looked down while she replied; "It took me a long time to get over you Reg and the reasons why we broke up are still reasons."

"Can we at least be friends," he asked in a tone bordering on desperate.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"I have to go down to London tomorrow. I have got some investment to open another bakery down there. I have to stay for a few days."

"Great! Why don't you stay with me? That is if you don't have anything sorted."

"erm." She bit her lip and looked unsure while Regulus started was inwardly pleading with her to say yes. She was good, and he needed goodness in his life after all he had done. "Ok."

* * *

Hopefully Regulus and Hannah are a little bit more grown up and you like the slight twist in the story. R&R


	13. Chapter 13 Thoughts

Regulus had spent half of the day frantically cleaning his flat and as a result the article he had written for work was badly neglected and just plain rubbish but as far as he was concerned having Hannah here was more important. Half way through the day he had given up his efforts and summoned Kreacher to clean realising he was doing a poor job. Kreacher had the place spotless in about half an hour and Regulus had hugged the very pleased elf.

He had cooked a nice dinner, it was nowhere near at the level that Hannah could cook but he put a lot of effort into it. He was excited to see her. Partially because he had been plagued with nightmares since his mission and needed a distraction but also because it hadn't been until the day he saw her again that he had realised just how much he missed her. He had remembered the reasons he had wanted her and felt the same affection for her as he had the day they had broken up. He supposed it had never fully went away.

While he was waiting for her his mind drifted and he found himself thinking of an undesirable subject; horcruxes. The night before Regulus had stayed late at work and spent hours perusing through the archives of the Daily Prophet only to find an article, written over 100 years earlier, mentioning them. He couldn't believe how vile they were but he also couldn't understand why someone from the order of the phoenix had information on them. Furrowing his brow he reasoned at the Order of the Phoenix were the ones who prided themselves on being "good", who claimed to fight against the Dark Lord's evil so why would they have information on them. They surely weren't planning on making one. No, what had kept Regulus awake all last night was the idea that they had information on Horcruxes because the enemy had made one. Regulus felt his skin crawl at the thought of such an awful creation. Would the Dark Lord have dared to make one?

Regulus leaned further back onto the sofa and sighed. He already knew the answer was yes. When he had joined the death eaters, he had thought it was a noble cause. Thomas was right to call him naïve. He thought that wizards taking over could be good. Pure bloods could be in control, wizards wouldn't have to hide out of fear of being badgered by muggles for their magic and if anything muggles life could be enhanced. But staring at the dead body the day before, all his naïve illusions had been shattered and as much as he tried to suppress it he saw what his brother and best friend had seen years before, that this movement was wrong and the leader was evil. He shuddered at the thought of having to see Lord Voldemort again next week, but his thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer.

He rushed over to the buzzer elated that she was here. "Hello."

"Hey, Its Hannah, let me in please."

He felt his heart lift and smiled for the first time since he left the bakery. Regulus pressed the button allowing the building door to open and stood at the flat door waiting to welcome her. Regulus was grateful for once that he lived alone in his two bedroom apartment. Originally Barty was planning to move in with him but had changed his mind, wanting to be closer to his father so he could spy on him for the Dark Lord.

He rushed down the three flights of stairs to greet her and help her with the bags she had brought. Taking her suitcase Regulus was pleasantly surprised to see that pinned to her jacket was the broach he had given her a year and a half earlier.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Regulus conceded that it wasn't all that humble. When he had told his mother he was moving out she had bought him his flat. It was large and grand, his mother had been disgusted by his second hand leather couch and wooden tables but Regulus had shouted her down about letting her choose the furniture.

Regulus took Hannah's bag and brought it to his room. "You'll be sleeping in here."

"Where are you sleeping?" She looked around the large double bedroom that looked quite empty after he had cleared out all of his magical books and instruments.

"On the sofa. My spare room isn't decorated."

She gasped and looked horrified; "Oh no, Regulus, please, your saving me money on a hotel by letting me stay here. Let me sleep on the sofa."

After almost half an hour discussion Hannah was forced to give up and take Regulus's room. He informed her that he had made dinner and set it out in front of her. While they ate they talked of Hannah's new shop. It was not far from where they were now, in a nice and upcoming area and she was excited about the opportunity.

"Obviously, it's not set in stone. The place would need to be redecorated for a start, and I would need to find somewhere to live and someone to bake for the shop in Manchester. Paula is good, but she needs some more practice and the shop is so much busier than it was before."

"I can't believe you'll own your very own bakery. You deserve it."

"Well, first I will only partly own it and second I dunno that I deserve it. I think I am just very lucky, I thought this was years away from happening."

Regulus knew he had agreed to only be friends with her but she looked really pretty from across the table. He thought about leaning over and kissing her but stopped himself. For all he knew she could have a boyfriend. She had never said either way. Apparently she was thinking similarly as she burst out "So are you seeing anyone?"

He smiled, encouraged by her question, although at the same time doubting that he should be. His mind flashed to Rita but he concluded she didn't count and simply answered; "No. you?"

"No. I just broke up with a guy actually, about a month ago."

"Sorry to hear that." He wasn't sorry. In fact he was pleased but he couldn't admit that/

"Paula thinks your good looking. Maybe I could set you up." Darn it, he thought, maybe she was just asking for her friend. Regulus tried to hide the disappointment which was surely on his face and replied; "Paula is lovely but there is a girl I like."

"Oh" she looked crestfallen for a second but the express was quickly replaced by an apathetic look, "Do think you have a chance? Or will she stand you up like the other girl?"

He laughed remembering their first conversation, "no, she is too nice to stand me up, but she might break my heart. I think she just wants to be friends." He wasn't sure whether he wanted Hannah to work out he was talking about her.

"Oh. That's a shame."

"Yeah."

They spent the rest of the night drinking wine and eating a dessert that Kreacher had made. When they had finished she asked if he had made it.

"No, no. Kreacher made it."

"As in your butler?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so he still does stuff for you even though you have moved out."

"Sometimes, it's not good for him to be alone so much with my mother."

"hmmm, well my compliments to him, he is very good."

They sat around drinking elf made wine which Regulus had told her it was Australian while she showed him pictures of her brothers and sister, he moaned about his long hours at the news paper while she lamented that he didn't have a tv.

Just after midnight she pulled herself off the sofa, wobbling slightly as she stood.

"Oh I have totally had too much to drink tonight." She pushed her hair out of her face and turned to face him, I think I am going to head to bed."

"yeah, me too," Regulus groaned and reached his hands out for her to pull him up, she sighed and grabbed him, when Regulus was upright he found himself standing, still holding Hannah's hands and standing so close that he could feel her breath on his chin and while his nose touched her forhead. She looked up at him and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Hannah breathed the word "night", released his hands and rushed out of the room. Regulus heard his bedroom door slam shut and continued stand, his skin still tingling from the warmth of her body so close to his.


	14. Chapter 14 Oops

Thanks to everyone who is following. please keep reviewing.

* * *

Regulus was half asleep, he could tell it was early as he opened his eyes because of the light coming through the window, he turned his head and saw a stripy mug with steam coming from it sitting on the coffee table, he blinked for a moment before seeing beyond the cup. Hannah was sitting opposite him, curled up in a reclining chair with her hands wrapped round a cup staring over at him.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning," he muttered in response, stretching his arms out, it was only then he realised he was lying with is torso exposed, his blanket round his waist. Embarrassed he pulled his blanket up round him and sat up. He grabbed his cup which was filled with a strong smelling coffee and leaned back sipping it. "Did you sleep well."

"Very. As did you, evidently." She was correct in her observations. It had been the first night's sleep which hadn't been fragmented by thoughts of horcruxes and visions of dead bodies, and he was putting the absence of it down to her ability to make him feel like all was right with the world. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"ugh, I need to get up then as well, get ready for work."

"Is your work far?"

"No, unless I have to go report on something," he rubbed his eyes. He was reluctant to leave the room and her when he would have to go without her calming presence for the rest of the day but he had to get dressed. In the spare room he quickly threw on jeans, a shirt and his blazer and returned to the living room to see Hannah was now eating cereal.

"This is really good cereal. I love how some of the pieces are shaped like brooms, what are these pieces?" she lifted her spoon up to him revealing a slightly soggy piece of cereal shaped like a snitch.

Regulus just shrugged and grinned to himself as he poured his own bowl of Quidditch shaped kids cereal.

After eating a speedy breakfast Regulus gave Hannah his spare key and said goodbye. His day at work was largely uneventful. He had only been working for the prophet for a few weeks so his stories were still minor. The report he was doing that day was on the ministry's reforms to employment regulations. He doubted, considering the killing of muggles and the magic community up and down the country that anyone would read his article at all. But it paid the bills and allowed his to be in a prominent position it the wizarding world, pleasing his mother and the Dark Lord.

As he wrote his thoughts were again plagued by the evil of the Dark Lord. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to not see it so quickly. But he did not know what he could do? Leaving the death eater's was a death sentence. He was trapped. His mother's voice squealed in horror of the idea of him quitting the Dark Lord's service.

He was confused and worried. Over the course of the day he realised that he needed time to think of a plan. But he knew his reluctance could be spotted easily by the Dark Lord. He needed to learn occulency. With this decision he tried to finish his article quickly, a task which wasn't helped by the presence of Rita Skeeter.

"Regulus, hey." She said in a low voice that he guessed was intended to be seductive. "I was just wondering if your free tonight. I thought you could come round, with some firewhiskey and we could see where the night takes us."

Regulus was embarrassed to say it was an offer that a few days earlier he would have considered. But now this thoughts were consumed by two things, occulemency and Hannah, and spending the night with Rita wasn't desirable at all.

"Sorry, I will have to pass. I have plans with a friend." She looked disappointed with his answer but he barely noticed as he stood up and headed to Grimmauld Place. He snuck in and out without his mother's notice, only retrieving a book from his father's study before he returned to the flat.

Regulus knew he would be unable to practice so he sat and concentrated hard on the theory. Before he knew it the sun was being to set and he heard the key in the door as Hannah returned. He shoved the book under the sofa cushion and leaned back into a casual pose.

"Hey!" she smiled dumping her bag by the living room door. She looked over at him and giggled; "Why are you sitting so weirdly?"

"eh…" he readjusted himself as she continued to laugh at him.

He found her smile as contagious as he had when he had first dated her and soon he found himself relaxed and chatting to her about his article. "How was your day?"

"It was perfect. I signed the contract; I have a plan for how to design it, now I just need to find a decorator."

"Great! How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?"

She paused for a second, "alright then, I'll put my coat back on."

After a brief deliberation in which Hannah swore she ate everything Regulus brought her to an Italian restaurant a few streets away which he passed regularly but had never got the opportunity to try. Inside the restaurant was practically empty but it had a nice quiet atmosphere and at least Regulus didn't have to worry about being seen with her.

They had eaten most of their dinner before anything out of the ordinary happened. Hannah had eaten the crust off her pizza, as she always did first and was about to start on the middle when she noticed a man staring at her from across the room. After a few minutes she looked up again but he was still staring.

She continued to eat her pizza for a minute or two and avoided letting her eyes wander before she leaned over towards Regulus and whispered "who is that man over there watching us?"

Regulus felt his heart start to race, he glanced to his left quickly, seeing a small man wearing a cloak, entirely ignoring his coffee and staring with a horrified expression at him and Hannah. Regulus had no doubt in his mind the man was a wizard. But what scared him more was that the man was familiar, and that he was clearly familiar to this man. Regulus was genuinely fearful, not for him but for Hannah. She was quite clearly a muggle, her clothes and behaviour indicated that, and if the Dark Lord found out she had been with him she would be killed. It was a moment before he thought that his own life was certainly in danger as well.

The man had a look of familiarity. Regulus searched his mind for where he knew him from, hoping all the while it wasn't from any pure blood circle, where his report would find his way back to his mother or a death eater. "I am not sure, he looks familiar though."

"If you know him we should invite him over."

"I didn't say I knew him, just that he looked familiar."

"He is creeping me out Reg, can you at least go talk to him or something."

Regulus had no argument that he could logically present to Hannah and thinking it could do no harm wandered over to the man.

"Hello, have we met before."

The man looked shocked at Regulus's addresses.

"No. But I know of you." His voice squeaked, "Can I talk to you?" he glanced over at Hannah, "Outside."

Regulus was frightful and confused; the man looked as panicked as he did so he agreed and after shrugging to Hannah followed the tiny cloaked man onto the quiet street outside.

"What's this about?" he asked looking down.

"Please don't hurt the muggle girl. If the dark lord has instructed you to do so please let us hide her, it will not be anything to you."

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Regulus was affronted by the notion he would hurt the girl he was eating with and surprised that this guy knew he was a death eater. Being in Lord Voldemort's service was secretive and he knew few of the people in it.

"I am Dedalus Diggle, I am a member of the Order of the Pheonix. I was sent to follow you, but when I saw you with the muggle girl I knew I couldn't let you hurt her."

Regulus felt a surge of affection for this stranger who was risking his life to save a girl he had never met. He also felt a pang of regret for choosing to be the enemy of such a brave man.

"I am not…. I won't hurt her. There is no reason to hide her. My intentions are good I promise."

"But why are you having dinner with her if you are not planning to trap her and lead her to some terrible fate? I mean your hardly on a date with her are you?"

"No. Not exactly." The look of surprise spreading across the small man's features indicated the mentions of a date had been sarcastic. "She is my friend. And we were celebrating."

The man nodded appearing to believe Regulus. Before suddenly, aware the girl was no longer in danger, realised he now could be. A look of panic graced his face before he disapparated. Regulus stared at the spot where the man had disappeared for a moment before returning to his friend, wishing more than anything, that it was a date.


	15. Chapter 15 The Set up

Regulus owled work saying he was ill the next day, he pretended to Hannah to be going to work but instead spent most of the morning trying to learn occulmency. At lunch, as agreed the week before he returned to his mother's house.

When he entered his childhood home he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen were his mother was sitting with a unfamiliar girl. Kreacher noticed him standing in the doorway first and squeled with excitement at seeing his favourite family member. "Master Regulus!"

"Hey Kreacher." He wandered over kissed his mum on the cheek before extending a hand to the girl sitting across the table. "Hey, I am Regulus. You must be a friend of my mother's."

"Hello, it's so lovely to meet you, I am Nanette Verlie."

"Nanette is originally from France. Isn't that interesting?"

Regulus nodded and feigned interest. The rest of the lunch it appeared was an obvious set up, planned by his mother. He managed to supress his irritation enough to be polite but when his Nanette finally left he couldn't stop himself. His mother asked him why he was so angry at the set up but he had no answer to give. "I can hardly say I am in love with someone else" he thought.

After storming out of the house he walked back to the flat wondering if he was in love with Hannah. It had l been a passing thought but was there truth in it? He still hadn't reached a decision when he arrived back at his flat to see Hannah asleep on his sofa, an old novel, tattered novel still in her hand.

He got up and threw the blanket on the back of the reclining chair over her and stared down at her delicate features. Yeah, he was in love with her. He thought back to his grandmother's comment on Boxing Day two Christmas's earlier. She had been right. But he had been too cowardly to admit it. Too cowardly to fight for her, to risk his relationship with his parents, to risk his friendships, to risk his life. No, instead he had let her break up with him.

He sat on the coffee table, still staring down at her. So what was he going to do about it, his answer; "I need to be brave. I need to do something to make me worthy of her love."

After a few moments thought he got up left the flat. He apparated in the hall and soon found himself knocking on the door of a semi-detached house in Perth. A few minutes later Maude opened the door.

"Regulus!" she looked shocked and afraid.

"Hey Maude."

"What do you want." She was being deliberately rude and Regulus supposed she had every right to be, after all as far as she was concerned he was a dangerous death eater.

"I need to talk to Thomas about something… urgently." It was then he heard Thomas's voice yell; "Maude love, who is it?"

She looked back and forwards between her hall behind her and Regulus, but in her hesitation Thomas got up and came to the door himself.

"Regulus! What are you doing here."

"Hoping to talk to you,"

Thomas looked back puzzled and nodded his head.

Maude piped up "I don't think it is a good idea."

Thomas stared at Regulus again before saying with confidence "Regulus may be a deatheater but he is my best friend. He won't hurt us."

Maude went upstairs to give them privacy and Regulus and Thomas walked into the modernly decorated living room. Regulus saw the wedding picture on the mantel piece with a smiling and waving Thomas and Maude.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. We figured we should do it as soon as, you know, just in case. Life is short."

"Yeah," Regulus nodded, the image of the man whose death he was responsible for flashed in his memory.

"So what do you want?"

"Advice."

"I thought you got all the help you needed from the Dark Lord now," Thomas replied scathingly.

Regulus laughed awkwardly, "no. The Dark Lord and I…. well…. I don't quite agree with his methods."

"Interesting. I thought he was the saviour of the magical community."

"He is evil."

"That much is obvious," Thomas looked angrily at his old friend, "or at least to most of the wizarding community."

"No. No. More evil than you know. Or think you know."

"So what advice can I give you? What do you want?"

Regulus nodded, "I…. I want…. Hannah."

Thomas looked shock at the mention of the girls name. After Christmas in their sixth year Regulus had returned to Hogwart's utterly miserable, and only mentioned her name once saying they had broken up. Thomas had still been caught up in his own misery at that point and was too busy trying to get Maude back to help his friend. Thomas felt a pang of guilt and wondered for the first time if that is why Regulus had thrown himself into the death eater movement? Anything to replace the hole of the girl he liked.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She is staying in my flat at the moment. Tommy I am in love with her and I don't know how to get her back. How did you get Maude back?"

"I was honest with her. I made her listen to how much I cared about her."

Regulus nodded.

"You know, none of this matters if you are a death eater right? You can't stay together."

Regulus nodded his head. "I know. We cannot be together until Voldemort is gone, defeated. Otherwise no matter where we go, for the rest of our lives we will be in danger. I have been foolish, and a coward but that's going to change."

"What are you going to do?"

Regulus stood up ignoring Thomas's question. "Thanks for your help old friend."

"Reg, please tell me you're not going todo something stupid like try to take Voldemort down from the inside."

"It was good seeing you."

Regulus walked out the door, his friend following him, desperately trying to stop him from leaving, to talk some sense into him but Regulus apparated as soon as he reached the door step.


	16. Chapter 16 Supermarket

Regulus walked around the Forest of Dean for several hours after his conversation with Thomas. He was trying to figure out what to do. Thomas had been right in his guess, Regulus was sure that the only way he could counteract everything he had done wrong was to work to bring an end of Voldemort.

He knew Voldemort was powerful. He knew he was evil. He knew Voldemort would be hard to kill. Trying to hurt Voldemort would be a dangerous task. But all the obstacles were nothing if the Order of the Phoenix member was right about Voldemort creating a horcrux. That changed things desperately. He would have to destroy the horcruxes. That mission in itself could claim his life.

He sighed as he paced round the forest.

He had gotten in too deep with the deatheaters so there was no way out without risking his life. But he couldn't face the evil anymore and he wanted a future with the girl he loved. While he started to plan how he could find out about the horcruxes the sun began to set. Darkness had almost fallen before he realised and decided to go home.

When he arrived back at the flat he saw from the door of his bedroom that Hannah was packing her suitcase. His spirits dropped even further, he had forgotten she was leaving the next afternoon. After a few minutes she turned around and reached for her hairdryer. It was only then that she noticed Regulus standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Regulus. How was work?" she looked at him properly and saw the pained look on his face. She found herself taking a step towards him and reaching her arm out to touch his. "Regulus what's wrong."

He stared at his feet and mumbled, "nothing." He could feel the warmth of her hand through his fleecey hoodie.

She stepped closer to him and whispered, "I know that is a lie. Please tell me what is wrong."

Regulus raised his head to look into her dark eyes. He stayed that way for a moment. He felt comforted that they were filled with concern. "Honestly it's nothing." He tried to make his face expressionless, "what's for dinner? Take away or shall I cook?" he smiled as widely as he could and turned to leave the room. Hannah stood looking confused and upset but eventually replied that she was happy to cook.

"Great. We need to buy food."

"Well there's a supermarket a few streets away."

"I'll grab my wallet."

When they got outside it had started raining heavily, "Not unlike the day we met" Regulus thought, they huddled under Hannah's bright purple umbrella and walked slowly. Too busy concentrating on staying dry to talk.

Regulus had never been in the Supermarket before. Kreacher usually did his groceries but it appears his mother had been keeping the elf too busy. When they reached the supermarket Regulus let Hannah take the lead. He pushed the trolley around after her as she threw in food.

"looking at the four cheeses she had thrown in he asked "What are you making me?"

"Steak, cheese and onion pie."

"Sounds great."

Regulus watched as she enthusasitcally rushed round the supermarket deliberating over ingredients. At one point when she appeared to be wandering aimlessly around the spices aisle and he asked her "do you know what you are looking for? You don't have an ingredient's list?"

"No. I am making the recipe up as I go along." He just nodded his head, he was sure that was not how people normally cooked but he had tasted enough of her food to trust her judgment.

They reached the till and found themselves queueing a check out behind an old lady. Regulus was rather disturbed by the beeping noise and spent several minutes' subtlety looking round to find the source of noise that no one else seemed to notice. Meanwhile Hannah had engaged herself in a conversation with the old lady in front of her. They had been chatting about the weather, and Regulus wasn't paying attention until the old lady said "and you make such a handsome couple. Look at him pushing the trolley for him. Hold on to that one dear. My daughter's boyfriend won't do a thing for her. You have got a good'un there."

Regulus kept loading groceries on to the magical black moving thing that brought them to the shop worker at the till and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hannah blush as well but look pleased.

Hannah leaned forward towards to the old lady and spoke in a lower tone, Regulus strained to hear her but was frustrated to find out that he couldn't make out her mumbling. Regulus was disappointed until he heard the old lady's reaction.

"You mean he is your ex and he is that helpful to you…. He must like you very much dear." There was a pause as Hannah said something else which was followed by the old lady staring over at Regulus and saying in a lower tone, that he could just hear, "Well if that's the case darling, fight for your man. The way he looks at you… well you may not even have to try so hard."

Regulus was pretty sure he could have done backflips at that moment. Hannah wanted to fight for him. It was something that was entirely unnecessary, he would do anything to be with her. That was clear from the fact he was willing to risk his life for her.

After they had paid for the food they battled back through the rain. Inspite of the umbrella the strong wind and an unfortunate incident with a bus and a puddle mean that they arrived back at the flat soaked. Regulus left the food on the Kitchen table and fetched them two towels so they could dry off. When he arrived back so was organising their purchases and weighing the ingredients for the pastry she was going to make. After they had dried off Regulus sat at the kitchen table and watched in awe as she moved around his kitchen, turning ingredients into something amazing with so little effort. He had to stop himself imagining her there in his home doing that everyday.

When she finally put the pie in the oven she sat down in the chair opposite him and looked at him seriously. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong now?"

He was taken back by the question, "no." he wanted to tell her though, but that was impossible so he lied, "not yet."

She nodded her head and leaned back in her chair and forced him to talk about his day. He told a few lies about his non existent day at work, trying to ignore the guilty feeling.

"Why were you back in the middle of the day?"

"I… what? I wasn't."

"Yeah you were. You put a blanket over me when I feel asleep."

He stared at her embarrassed to be caught in a lie. "yeah. I had been at my mother's for lunch and called in for a minute to see you after."

"how as lunch at your mothers?"

"awful."

Hannah appeared to suppress a smile. She knew his parents were an obstacle to them being together so she was no fan of his mother. "How come?"

"She had invited a girl to set me up with."

"Did it not go well?"

"No. Talking to her was as interesting as watching paint dry." Hannah's smile grew wider. He told her about Nanette, about her strange French accent and how his mother had shoved them together so blatantly. She nodded, laughed and sighed in the right places and Regulus admired her ability to listen to him.

Just as he was finishing their conversations the buzzer went off and Hannah rushed to the oven to retrieve their dinner. They tucked in and Regulus was sure it was the most perfect dinner he ever had. When he said as much to Hannah she nodded her head and simply said of course.

They followed their main course with strawberries and ice cream in the living room. Regulus leaned back on the sofa contented and at ease. He was still thrilled from his interpretation of her conversation with the old lady, but his happiness was multiplied when she leaned into his shoulder. After a few moments he body lifted his arm and put it round her as she curled up closer to him.

They sat like that for a long time while until Regulus fell asleep, still under the weight of his worries. Hannah remained awake enjoying being close to him.

The arrival of Kalleiope into the living room awoke Regulus about half an hour after he had drifted off to sleep. "I fell asleep." He said stupidly.

She giggled at him and he looked at her his forehead rested against hers and he found himself unable to stop himself from kissing her.

When they finally broke away she stared up at him, Regulus wrapped his arm tightened his grip around her, not wanting her to be any further away. After a few seconds Hannah started to pull away but he wouldn't let her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it and was pleased that she gave in and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Regulus. What is this? What we are doing?"

Regulus thought for a second. He considered shrugging, saying he didn't know, but instead he decided to be truthful, swallowed his nerves. "Well I can't say for certain but I am pretty sure this is me being in love with you."


	17. Chapter 17 Meetings

"Today is the day." Regulus thought as cheerfully as he could, he was determined to distract himself from the nerves and dread he felt about his dinner time meeting with the Dark Lord, where he would for the first time try to use occulmency and work on a plan to bring him down. Regulus gulped; "I don't want to do this." He then spent the rest of the walk from the place his port key arrived to the Lestrange's manor house, where the meeting was, trying to think of the exciting event that would happen tonight after his meeting.

As he recalled the events of last week he couldn't stop himself from grinning. He was sure he looked like an idiot but he remembered the joy he felt and the way his heart had leaped when he had woke up on the sofa a week earlier, stiff from sitting upright all right with Hannah in his arms. He smiled as he remembered how they had fallen asleep after talking late into the night about their relationship, why they had broken up and the obstacles they still had to face. (He did not disclose all of those obstacles and certainly none that involved deatheaters and the dark lord). His grin broke out to a full on smile as he thought about how she had told him that she loved him back even after everything they had been through and all the time that had passed.

No, Regulus was resolved that he would make it through this meeting and back to his flat in time to welcome his girlfriend into their home. When they had decided to get back together they had agreed to move slowly but it made sense for her to live with him, she knew noone else in London and there was nowhere more convenient for her near her new shop. So after much discussion he had redecorated the spare bedroom for her, bought a tv and hid everything to do with magic.

She would be arriving tonight, with her business opening in two days' time. He had talked to her earlier that day on a telephone (he had bought and learnt how to use one of those, figuring if he was going to pretend to be a muggle, he had better do it right). She had been excited about moving the first of her stuff down. He was excited too. So much so he could just skip. He doubted the Dark Lord would react well to having him skip into the meeting.

He could see the manor house in the distance and felt nerves well up in his stomach again. He distracted himself for what he was about to do by listing all the amazing things about Hannah's smile in his head. He knew he was a cheesy idiot but he couldn't help himself. The Lestrange's manor house was in the middle of the moors, it was eerily quiet and calm, the anti-muggle spells meant there would be no one for miles around except the other deatheaters.

Just as he approached the walls that surrounded the manor house he bumped into Priscilla, she was wearing a long black dress and dragon skin boots, her skin more tanned than normal from her trip abroad.

"Here for the meeting?" he asked.

"Naturally. How are you Reg? It's been a while."

"I'm good. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Real good in fact. I have some news actually."

"Really? Anything you want to share?"

"Yeah. I am getting married to the guy who I went with."

Regulus stopped walking, he was surprised. Priscilla was wonderful but she never did things suddenly, only after careful consideration. "What? Are you kidding? Congratulations Prissy!"

"Yeah. This time six months I will be Priscilla Crabbe."

"I am so pleased for you. I didn't know you were dating Crabbe."

She looked down, "I wasn't. I mean…. I am…. We weren't exactly dating. You see my parents suggested it. They figured it was about time I married a good pure blood guy. Stopped messing around…"

"yeah, sounds like the same things my mum has been telling me. But as long as your happy."

"Yes. I am very happy." She said and smiled forcefully back at him.

Priscilla chatted about her wedding plans the whole way to front door. They knocked the snake shaped door knocker before being let in by a house elf who was wearing a tea towel dress so grubby Kreacher wouldn't have let it in the house.

The house elf bowed low to the ground, her nose touching the ground. She led them into a large dining room, much bigger than the size of the Black's, but much more unpleasant as well, at least in Regulus's mind. It was dark, lit solely twelve tall thin candles, six on each wall. They took their seats around the long dark table. Regulus was pleased to see he was seated away from the head of the table. He hoped against hope that he could get through this just absorbing information and without having to speak. After about ten minutes of small talk with cousin Bella who was proudly boasting about the painting of her husband's great great grandfather who had discovered some magical beast in the rainforests of the Congo, the double doors at the opposite side of the room were opened and Lord Voldemort himself walked into the room.

We all stood together and bowed to him as he stood at the door glaring at his most noble followers. He was tall, and his evil distorted what could have otherwise been an attractive face. He swept over to the finely engraved wooden chair and sat down on it.

"Runcorn." His voice was it's usually smooth self, but now, instead of inspiring awe, Regulus now felt a shiver of fear slide down his spin. "How are the negotiations with the goblins going?"

Runcorn paused looking nervous, "Your Lordship. I have talked with some of them, the head goblin seems reluctant to talk. I have been sending him goblin made weapons and jewellery as gifts to gain his trust but I believe the Order of the Pheonix have been doing the same."

The Dark Lord hissed in anger, Regulus had to stop himself from recoiling back in his chair. Runcorn flinched looking nervous. "I am not happy Runcorn. You are clearly not trying hard enough."

"I am trying hard my lord."

"Do you want to displease me?" Voldemort accused looking violently dangerous.

"No Lord. No, I am trying my best to do what you want. It's the order of the Pheonix and Dumbledore- he is always a step ahead."

"Are you saying Dumbledore is a greater wizard than me?"

"No my Lord, No." Runcorn replied panic obvious in his voice.

The Dark Lord lifted his wand and the fellow death eaters watched Runcorn shake and scream in pain as he was hit with the cruciatrics curse. All the colour in Regulus faced drained and he leaned back trying to ignore what he was witnessing.

When he had finished Runcorn slumped unconsciously on the table and the Dark Lord smiled cheerfully.

"Regulus." The Dark Lord said loudly, Regulus jumped at hearing his name come from Voldemort's mouth, he turned to look at the Dark Lord. "Do you hear from your older brother much."

"No. Not at all my Lord."

"Then you will be interested to hear Karkaroff's report then." The Dark Lord turned to Karkaroff, "regale of us of what you have seen of the blood traitor."

Karkaroff nervously started to talk. "Sirius, has been working as an auror. Most of what he does is with James Potter. Much of it is dull. He is in regular correspondence with Dumbledore, meaning there is no doubt in my mind he is a member of the order of the pheonix. He was in Hogsmeade for a few days meeting with the headmaster no doubt, he spent much of his time with Aberforth Dumbledore, who we know is working with the Order of the Phoenix. Following him has meant that we have found the location of one of the Prewett brothers. I believe with a little time we will be able to break through the protective spells and get into their home."

"Well done. And do you think you can soon dispose of Sirius?"

"Yes my Lord." Replied Karkaroff, "but for the moment he is leading us to other members of the order."

Bellatrix spoke up for the first time since the meeting. "My Lord, if it would please you, I would like the honour of ending the life of my blood traitor cousin."

The Dark Lord looked at her and a smirk crossed his face. "We shall see Bella. Maybe your other cousin wants the honour. Hmmm, Regulus?"

Regulus tried to hide the horror he felt at thinking of murdering his brother, "My Lord, if Bella wants that particular honour I would be happy to let have it, when the time comes."

"hmmmm…" replied Voldemort, leaning back in his seat and pressing his fingertips together.

The rest of the meeting passed without Regulus once again being called upon. Most of the meeting concerned the use giants and a progress reports on plans to infiltrate the ministry. Voldemort lamented of his desire to infiltrate Hogwarts and turn young witches and wizards to the right way of thinking, a pursuit that would be impossible while Dumbledore was head master. At the end of the meeting Regulus had his attention caught when Voldemort asked, "Before I forget. I need a house elf."


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets

Regulus waited nervously in Grimmauld place for Kreacher to come home. He was glad that the night Voldemort had chosen to use Kreacher was the same night as a family dinner party for his Nana Melania's birthday. Regulus stood idly in the parlour while his aunt Lucretia sat in deep discussion with his mother.

His Nana Melania, who was sitting on an uncomfortable chair near the window, beckoned him over. "Regulus Darling, come here, and bring a cushion with you, this chair is truly awful."

Regulus sighed, pulling himself away from his worrying thoughts about Kreacher and wandering over to see his grandmother with a cushion he stole from a nearby armchair. "Here you go Nana Melania. If you want you could just move."

"Darling I am too old to move. Now what is wrong with you today? You seem to have your head in the clouds entirely and seeing as I have hardly seem you since Christmas that will not do."

"Sorry Nana Melania. I am paying attention now. What would you like to tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you anything. Living with your Aunt Lucretia is incredibly dull. The woman is about as interesting as that old ghost who teaches history of Magic at Hogwarts. What's his name?"

"Professor Binns?" Regulus smiled faintly at the thought of the ghostly professor. It had been the one class were Thomas, Barty and himself had fooled around in.

"Yes him. And her husband. Honestly I have had better conversations with the dead house elves on plagues in the halls."

"Nana!"

"Well it is true. Tell me about work. I have been reading your articles and enjoying them immensely."

"Thanks Nana, don't let my mother hear you say that, or she will start on another speech about how I will be the most reknowned Black yet. But yes, work is good, very busy though." Regulus replied and launched into an amusing story about a Goblin he had interviewed about Gringotts security the week before.

"Oh Darling, you certainly know how to make me laugh. Women love to laugh you know, and a little birdy has been telling me you have been using that charm on a certain lady we both know."

Regulus felt a knot appear suddenly in his stomach. His mind raced back to Hannah who had left, cuddled up with a cup of hot chocolate to watch her favourite baking trashy tv show. But his grandmother couldn't know about her. They had kept it the utmost secret. Even from her friends, who she believed would panic about her moving in with a guy she had only just started dating. After a long they had agreed to tell no one while they took it slowly. He sighed, Regulus wouldn't put it past his grandmother to find out.

"There is no need to sigh at me dear. I won't complain." She said, "I think Rita is a wonderful catch. A bit sharp on it, scary, you know but what is so wrong with that. They say men are attracted to women who are like their mothers and yours is sharp and scary too." She paused for a second while Regulus cringed, "don't know what your father picking her says about me though. Am I like your mother? I suppose it would be better than being as simpering and pathetic as your aunt Lucretia could be."

"Nana Melania!" Regulus exclaimed. He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at Rita spreading rumours or pleased she was offering him a cover for a different relationship. He was also shocked at his grandmother's comment about men wanting women like their mothers (if Hannah was anything to go by he liked girls who were the complete opposite to her) and appalled by the comments Nana made about her own daughter. "Aunt Lucretia is lovely, and would be very hurt if she heard you." He whispered.

"Oh hush now. I love my daughter, but she can be useless. So tell me about Rita."

"There is not much to tell."

"Well I know her father. Fine man, great wizard. Pure blood, your father always said that he was a bit too friendly with muggle borns but at least he wasn't foolish enough to marry one."

Regulus sighed, he felt a stab of pain when his family mentioned their dislike for anything connected with the non magical world that he was throwing himself into. It was a pain he had never felt the first time he had dated Hannah, he figured he had been too young, stupid and reckless then to feel it.

Eventually they sat down to a dinner that his mother had made. It was a poor show in comparison to the lavish feasts Kreacher drew up for them, but with his absence everyone supposed it was the best Mrs Black could offer. "We are proud to have even the lowest member of our family serving the Dark Lord," she boasted to Narcissa. Regulus tried to change the subject. The fact that Kreacher had not returned worried him immensely.

After they had sang happy birthday to Nana Melania he choose to escape down in the kitchen where he paced backwards and forwards waiting for Kreacher. It was almost eleven when Kreacher appeared in the kitchen. He looked weak and distressed and Regulus panicked, he caught the falling elf in his arms and carried him up the stairs towards and into Regulus's room. Kreacher tried to talk but he made no sense.

"Ssshhh Kreacher," Regulus said putting Kreacher into his own bed. He waited for over an hour, until Kreacher eventually fell asleep and then wandered down the stairs. Some of the guests were still downstairs, so Regulus snuck in only to tell his mother that Kreacher was ill. "I left him in my bed. Please keep an eye on him."

She nodded her head before turning back to her guests and reengaging them in conversation. Regulus managed to avoid Rodolphus who no doubt wanted to discuss quidditch and made his way to the door. Out on the street he breathed in the cold air and wandered down the street. He was worried about Kreacher. He had been sure when he left that the elf was in no danger, he just needed sleep. After an hour of wandering the streets and watching two drunk men brawl on the street Regulus decided to return to his flat.

It was after midnight when we wandered into his flat, immediately feeling better when we was greeted by the smell of baking that had filled the flat since Hannah moved in, dropping his keys on a newly acquired cabinet which held the phone and bowl filled with Hannah's keys. He saw the light in the living room was still on so he wandered in, "Hannah babe, what are you still doing up?"

He opened the door and saw Hannah sitting on the sofa in her night dress which had sheep printed onto it. She turned around to look at him and he smiled widely, inexplicitly pleased to see her but his smile faded when he saw the worried look in her eyes and he looked for the first time at the chair opposite her were Nana Melania was sitting upright with an angry expression on her face.

"Nana Melania! What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, trust her to know what this was and interfere.

"Regulus, darling, there is no need to take that tone with me. I saw that you were upset and I was worried. When you left I assumed that you went home, but Hannah here told me that you hadn't returned."

Regulus instinctively wandered over to Hannah and sat on the arm of the sofa, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it. He was desperate to reassure her that this meeting with his grandmother was going to be different from the last one.

"Well well well Regulus. How long have you two been back together?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Grandmother." Regulus replied forcefully.

"Well, it can't have been more than a few weeks, unless you have been cheating on her with Rita."

"I wouldn't do that." Regulus looked down at Hannah appealing her to believe him. Hannah squeezed Regulus's hand and nodded, he felt relief flood through him. She believed him.

"You really shouldn't dear. Even if he has not been lying to you about that he has been lying to you about a lot of other things, do you want to tell her Regulus, or shall I?"

He clenched his jaw and muttered through gritted teeth. "Nana Melania, don't do this." Surely she wouldn't dare to tell Hannah about magic?

"Don't do what?" Hannah looked up at him, "What are you not telling me."

"Oh darling he isn't telling you about a whole world exists that you know nothing about. Regulus and myself are different from everyone else, you see. We are magic." Hannah let go of Regulus's hand and looked up at him with a mixture of shock and horror in her eyes.

"What do you mean magic?" she asked, "Show me?"

* * *

**Yeah, Dramatic**

**So I am still undecided on an ending. I could let Regulus die as in HP, or find a way to get him to live. Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter Throwing Mugs

Regulus called in sick for work the next morning, with everything that had happened last night he could not face interviewing the world Gobstone champion on the third edition of their autobiography. He pulled himself and made his way to the kitchen where Hannah was throwing stuff rather violently into her bag. Regulus had never seen her angry, it was not an emotion he had ever caused her to express, and as much as it saddened him to be the cause of it he couldn't help admire how anger made her eyes lit up and how cute her frown lines were.

"Good morning," he offered cautiously. She responded by throwing a mug of coffee at his head. Regulus ducked, being a seeker meant he had quick reflexes, "Your aim is getting better." He grinned. Last night she had thrown several items at him after his grandmother had revealed everything, all about magic, all about her being not good enough for the family as she was a muggle, everything about him being someone who bullied muggle borns as much as everyone else. The whole disaster had lasted hours, Nana Melania had been determined to convince her that it was true and eventually Hannah gave in. When Nana Melania left Hannah had yelled, threw a few plates at him, missing by miles, and stormed off into her room. He had tried in vain to get her to come out again and talk to him before going to bed.

She snarled at his remark about her aim. "Good next time I will make sure you are not watching, that way you won't duck." She put on a pair of heels and threw ballet pumps into her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"But Hannah we need to talk."

She ignored this statement and shoved past him, he turned to follow her but by the time he reached the hall she had slammed to door behind her. Regulus buried his hands in his head. He didn't know what to do, but he also didn't know what he thought was going to happen. It was inevitable she would find out everything and it was never going to go well. He would just give her time.

He sighed and went and got dressed figuring he should check on Kreacher. He snuck into Grimmauld place, revealed his mother was still asleep and went upstairs to his old room were the house elf was still sleeping. Regulus sat down on a wooden chair beside the bed and watched the elf as he slept. Regulus was both nervous and eager to hear what the elf had to say. Regulus felt like the weight of the world rested on him. He had put his old house elf and friend at risk for a relationship which may well be doomed. He thought of the owls he had received daily from Thomas after their meeting a few weeks earlier, all of which pleaded with him to be sensible and to come and talk to him, none of which he had replied to. But he knew what he was doing was right. He knew the Dark Lord was evil, he knew that he had made horcruxes and he knew that if he loved Hannah, and he did, that the Dark Lord being defeated was the only way to protect her, and the only way they could be together, if she even wanted that. He sighed and buried his head in his hands for the second time that day.

Around midday Kreacher woke up. Regulus was relieved that the elf was feeling well and ordered Kreacher he was still to rest. Regulus listened in horror as the elf spoke of the cave, the blood offering, of a locket with an "S" on it, of how the elf had been made to drink the potion and all that he saw. Regulus felt as though his worst fears had been confirmed. There was little doubt in his mind that this was a horcrux and the cave was it's protection. He was just relieved that Kreacher came home, so much so that Regulus hugged the elf and feeling the weight of everything Regulus started to sob into his chest. Kreacher was rather taken aback and lay rigidly for a few minutes until Regulus got a hold of himself.

When Regulus had recovered from his outburst he left the elf to sleep and wandered back to his flat. He was just outside it when he saw a ginger haired girl sitting on his front step looking outraged. He recognised her immediately as Paula, Hannah's friend.

He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him, her eyes wide, "What did you do?"

"What?"

"Hannah called me in the middle of the night, sobbing hysterically, I couldn't get a straight word out of her. Her business is going great, as we all knew it would so it must be something you did."

Regulus looked at the ground, not able to meet her eye. He shrugged.

"Look, don't bother lying to me. She was so happy when she moved down here, convinced you guys were going to get back together, her bakery would be a success and that her hair was going to sit perfectly for the rest of her life. Have you found someone else?"

"No. There is no one else." He was at least being honest about that, "Who else could there be?"

"Well then why is she calling me in such a state."

Regulus paused and clenched his jaw again. "We had a fight."

"What kind of fight?"

"A massive one. I don't know if we are going to work it out." His voice broke at the last bit. He cursed himself for being such a crybaby. If Barty or his mother were to see him like this he would never hear the end of it.

Paula's face softened, she got up and gave him a hug, "come on now, I am sure you can work it out. Nothing is that bad. Now let's go upstairs and work out a plan to sort this out."

After an hour of talking to Paula Regulus was convinced he could fix what was going on with Hannah and show her he was the same guy she fell in love with. So he went to the bakery.

The one in London was decorated much differently to the dark one in Manchester. It had walks painted white, bright flowers on the tables, a trellice with rosses growing up it on one of the inside walls. The wooden chairs were painted blue. It looked like a reflection of Hannah and this made him smile. He wandered up to the counter and pretended to stare down at it but out of the corner of his eye he was focused on Hannah who was chatting happily to a customer. She looked perfect in her ankle length blank skirt and her burgundy t shirt which was mostly covered in a black apron. When the old lady had finished praising her lemon meringue pie Hannah turned round to see him waiting there.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

She glared and sighed and beckoned him to follow her, she led him out to the back alleyway and leaned against the wall opposite the dumpster. "So talk."

"Hannah, please. I am so sorry. I know you think I have lied and that's because I did. I hid a massive part of me from you, but you must understand that doesn't change who I am or how I feel about you."

"Reg, I feel like I don't know who you are anymore."

"Yes you do. You know me. You know I love custard tarts, you know I make rubbish jokes, you know I hate the smell of cloves, you know that I don't always do what my family says and you know that I love you more than anything." She refused to meet his eyes. "I couldn't tell you. Wizarding law says that I can't tell muggles, (non magic people) about my powers. They are very strict that you can only tell them once you are married. I would have told you the second we were."

"I don't believe we had made plans to get married." Her tone was angry.

"No. they were only in my head I guess."

"Ok. I get that you would have broken the law, but what your Gran said about you hating "muggles", bullying kids at school who had non magical parents, and Lord whatsit? I mean how could you feel that way and do those things and want to be with me?"

"I wasn't expecting that to happen. I was sure I knew what was right. I am not trying to make excuses but my family had raised me to be arrogant. To believe I was better than everyone else. They gave me everything I wanted, especially when Sirius acted up I was the good son, the one who couldn't put a foot wrong. I was stupid and arrogant. I thought being pure blood made me better as everyone had always told me that. And then I met you, and I just figured you were different. You weren't like other muggles. But I was wrong about that too. Muggles aren't stupid animals as my mother would have me believe and you showed me that." He sighed. "Look Hannah, I am not a good person and I have made more mistakes in my short life than most people make if they live to be 100 but I know that I have done wrong. And I know that you are all good and I need goodness in my life."

Regulus looked at Hannah, and was pleasantly surprised to see her expression had softened.

"I am sorry I lied. And I promise I will spend the rest of my life putting right my mistakes."

"Ok."

"ok? Really?"

"I am still mad at you but we can try and work this out."

"You won't regret this,"

"I better not Reg."


	20. Chapter 20 House Guests

Regulus found it easy in the weeks that followed his argument with Hannah to put off any thoughts about Horcruxes and Lockets. Instead he put all his energy and efforts into getting back into Hannah's good books. One the first day after after he had shown up at the Bakery he had cooked her dinner (without the help of the still ill Kreacher as well, maximising the achievement of it), One the second day she had arrived home from work to find the flat find the roof had been enchanted to look like the stars, On the Third day she had received a bunch of her favourite flowers at work, twice. On the fourth day she woke up to breakfast in bed. On the fourth day he arranged for someone to look after the bakery and took a port key with her to Morrocco Where they went on a Camel ride in the desert.

After a whole two weeks of surprise gifts and romantic gestures he was pretty confident that she had forgiven him but instead of focusing his mind on what he needed to do he just found himself enjoying life. He found that Hannah's cheerful smile had the same power over him as it had when they had first met and it's appearance drove all other thoughts from his mind. One thing that added to his happiness was the improved health of Kreacher, who was now back serving the house of Black with as much zeal as ever, although he was under strict instructions to stay hidden, Lord Voldemort had assumed the elf was dead and Regulus worried for Kreacher's life if this assumption was to be rebutted.

Not all things in his life were pleasant. He still had to do his Death Eater duties to keep up the cover but as he had been asked to spy on a friendly old wizard who worked on the paper it was easy. What was harder was having to feed false information to the Voldemort to hide that fact the man was communicating with top aurors to help bring Voldemort down.

Another issue of unpleasentness came every few days in the form of owls from Thomas who seemed determined to help Regulus by telling him to go to Dumbledore. Another source of dismay was the fact that Dedalus Diggle had told Thomas about him and Hannah, Regulus had assumed the small man had kept it to himself and nothing would come of it but Thomas was now threatening to send Diggle to Dumbledore "It's for your own good mate", was how Thomas had concluded the last letter. Regulus would have been lying if he said he never considered going to Dumbledore, telling him about the horcruxes and then going into hiding. But Regulus wasn't sure he could trust the old wizard who had never shown any liking to him while they were at Hogwarts. He also reckoned that Dumbledore would not trust him, Sirius knew his affiliation with Voldemort as had surely talked about it with the leader of the Order of the Pheonix. Regulus also reasoned he couldn't be sure that the locket was a horcrux. However on this point he knew he was kidding himself, the more he thought of it the more assured he was that the Locket in the cave held part of Voldemort's soul. Regulus had now taken to burning Thomas's letters without reading them, making it easy to keep such thought from his mind.

He had also had to have a frank talk with Rita whose advances had become more and more obvious and it made him uncomfortable. He still cringed as he remembered how she had screamed at him in the middle of the office when he told her it was over. In hindsight telling her in such a public setting probably wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had. Another source of misery was his family; Bella nagged him about increasing and improving his service to the dark Lord, his mother lamented of his lack of girlfriend and he received daily owls from Nana Melania who warned him to keep his relationship a secret for his own good. "Does she think I am stupid?" he asked himself every morning.

He had gradually been showing Hannah more and more magic. At first her reaction had been fear but now she was less surprised and quite enjoyed the fact that she no longer had to do dishes as she just got Regulus to wave his wand. At times Hannah found herself watching in awe of his powers and how easily he wordlessly cast spells.

Their lives fell into a pattern of work, romantic surprises and enjoyable conversations, which were only interrupted with the arrival of Hannah's mother and her half-brother Landon in London at the end of September.

Landon was now two and cuter than ever while her mother was as loud and brash as Regulus had remembered. Any heart break he may have caused her daughter was soon forgiven when she saw that Regulus's attractiveness had only grown since she had first met him and as she saw the size of his flat she concluded that they were indeed a perfect match.

For the week that they had visitors Hannah and Regulus faithfully and patiently visited the numerous tourist attractions that they were dragged to as well as the numerous muggle shops which Regulus found tedious, with the exception of electronic shops which contained televisions, video players and other things that amazed him.

On the fourth day there was little left to see or do that interested Hannah's mother, and weary from pushing her two year old son around it was decided that they would spend the day in the flat. After a late lie in and brunch Hannah was called away to deal with a problem with the bakery leaving Regulus alone with Rhona and Landon. It was only five minutes after Hannah left that Rhona asked a question which had obviously been on her mind for a lot of if not all of the visit.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Regulus looked up her from where he was sitting on the floor playing with Landon, she was casually sitting staring at the tv but there was no doubt in his mind that he had said it. "Errr."

"Well, do you want to get married. Not necessarily to Hannah, but in general."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"And you want kids? I mean, you're so good with Landon…."

"I have never thought about it before but yeah, I guess I would like being a dad one day. I mean we are still young, so not now."

"uhmm," she mumbled.

The next morning Rhona packed her things and headed on the train back home, Regulus and Hannah had waved her goodbye to them at the station and made it back to the quietness of the flat. Hannah collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh my, it is so quiet."

Regulus threw himself down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he breathed in the scent of her hair, it smelt like her peach shampoo which made him smile.

"Stop sniffing my hair you weirdo."

Regulus grinned wider and chuckled; "You are right, it is eerily quiet. One of them is particularly noisy, with all the toys and the food throwing."

"Yeah, poor Landon, he never gets a break from my mum's antics..." They both sat smiling in unison on the sofa for a while. It was one of the few times in recent years that Regulus had felt truly happy and at peace, he sat mesmerising on how perfect things were, so caught in his thoughts he barely registered when Hannah whispered to him; "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" he thought absentmindedly.

"I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

Duh Duh Duh!

Yeah, not sure if i like what i did there, but the story will move pretty quickly from here. Please let me know what you think?


	21. Chapter 21 Panic

Chp 21

In hindsight Regulus would probably conclude that he had not reacted well to the news that he could potentially be a father. Hannah had watched as his eyes had widened and his grip around her had slackened. He stared down at her with a mixture of shock, panic and fear in his eyes. Not the emotions she had wanted to see when she told him but she found herself unable to blame him for his reaction. After all she had felt the same way when the thought first crossed her mind. In fact if she was honest her initial reaction was "My mother is going to kill me."

That was also a thought that crossed Regulus's mind before he retorted with "she is never going to find out though." To say he was in shock was an understatement. This was the last thing he would have expected. Hannah and him had agreed to take things slowly so very little had happened between them until one night shortly before their fight when Hannah had drank a little too much champagne at a friend's party and Regulus had gotten carried away in the moment.

He stared into Hannah's concerned face but couldn't voice anything. He was panicked, like he had said to her mother, he was young, he had matured a lot in the past few years but he was 18 he couldn't be a dad. But there were also other things to consider. He was about to have a son or a daughter who could never know his family, and he could never tell them. Keeping Hanna a secret was difficult enough but keeping a baby a secret would surely be impossible. And he not only had to hide it from his family but also from his friends, his work colleagues, anyone who could give him away to the Dark Lord. A shiver ran down his spine. His beautiful Hannah and their baby could never meet Voldemort. He could never know about them.

But in spite of this Regulus was confused by the joy he felt. He was going to be a father. He would have his own family, with the girl he loved. He started to envisage a little girl who looked exactly like Hannah playing with toys on the living room floor and giggling or a little boy with Regulus's own eyes blowing out candles on his birthday cake.

Regulus was lost in thought for a long time, trying to think of what he could do. He needed to save Hannah and the child in his head from Voldemort and the deatheaters and his family. He cursed himself for making foolish choices. He should have been like Sirius, rejected his parents philopshy and forged away from them. No. He couldn't regret being a deatheater, if he had never signed up he wouldn't have been in Manchester, he would never have met Hannah.

After what seemed like an age he surfaced from his thoughts. "Do you know for sure?"

"No. I am going to see a doctor tomorrow but I am pretty sure."

He nodded his head and paused for a second, "Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine, great actually." She smiled shyly. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Great. How about I make us some lunch huh?"

"Ok." Hannah said kind of surprised that Regulus was now standing up and making his way to the fridge.

He peered into the fridge. "We don't have much. We do have pate though, we could make something with that."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Regulus turned, she looked nervously back at him.

"It's bad for unborn babies. Pregnant women shouldn't eat it."

"Oh." He said, closing the fridge. "I will just run to the supermarket." He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the flat, not even taking his jacket. He reached the cold of outside but instead of going to the supermarket, he apparated and went to Thomas's instead.

Thomas was alone in the house this time, much to Regulus's relief and when he had been let in Regulus paced up and down the living room. Thomas felt a little like this whole situation was de javu but just sat and watched, saying nothing and waiting for his friend to calm down. After a whole half our of pacing and whispering to himself the same things he had thought in his flat Regulus turned to his old friend. He face was crinkled in stress.

"You must think I am insane."

"No mate, I know you are insane. But I do wish you would tell me what is wrong."

Regulus sighed and collapsed down into an armchair with his hands over his face.

"Hannah thinks she is pregnant."

Thomas paused. He was shocked by the news but figured expressing that probably wouldn't help his friend. "Somehow I am sensing this may not be the happiest of new?"

"No." Regulus answered. "No. It is happy news. But, its just… Not expected."

Thomas leaned forward and clapped his hands together. He paused for a second before nodding and said "Go to Dumbledore."

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn, he can protect you. He can protect Hannah. He can protect the baby."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can handle this. I just need to think of a plan."

"A plan? Reg, there is no way out of this. You are a deatheater who is in love with muggle and is about to have a baby with her. You can hardly just marry her, move to the country and live happily ever after."

Regulus didn't respond he just closed his eyes and continued to lean back deep in thought.

"Regulus, if you want a future with this girl or with anyone, you should go to Dumbledore."

Regulus said nothing but after a few moments muttered; "marry her".

"What did you say."

"your right. I should marry her. I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter how long that is, and she is having my baby. I should marry her."

"Mate, that's what you got from what I said because that is not what I was intending….."

"Thomas, you are amazing," Regulus jumped up, "Give my regard to your future missus."

He rushed out of the room with Thomas once again following him and yelling "Regulus that is not what I meant!"

A few hours later Hannah sat on the sofa in her dressing gown, eating Ben and Jerrys and watching Pride and Prejudice. When Regulus had not come home for the grocery store she had sat and cried for a little while, threw some things in frustration before deciding to cheer herself up with Mr Darcy. She had understood his reaction but now he had just ran away, left her on her own. She tried to concentrate on hating Lydia Bennett to stop herself from breaking down into tears.

Just as Mr Collins was leaving Longbourn on the screen Regulus walked in looking sheepish and holding bags of food he had just got from the supermarket. She looked anxiously at him, trying to see what he was thinking, but he smiled at her and her heart leaped when she heard him say; "Sorry I took so long. The queues where horrific."

"That's ok. Sometime these things take time." Her relief at him being back outweighed her anger at his reaction much to her surprise. She watched him from the sofa as he put away groceries. Once he had finished he came and sat next to her.

"What are we watching?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Never heard of it."

"How could you never have heard of it?" she exclaimed.

"Wizard remember."

"Oh yeah."

He reached over and grabbed the spoon which she was about to put in her mouth and ate the ice cream on it before handing it back to her. She was relieved he was acting normal but nervous about the fact he hadn't mentioned the baby. When the movie had ended they sat on the sofa for a while in silence.

"Right. This day has taken a lot out of me. I think I need to head to bed."

"Ok Reg."

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth softly and whispered "night beautiful" and then leaned down and kissed her stomach, "night to you too."

* * *

Sorry its brie.

Please review it makes me smile.

Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year :D


	22. Chapter 22 New

Regulus leaned against the doorframe and grinned as he watch Hannah exclaim over everything in sight.

"Just look at the fireplace, and the window frames. Oh Regulus! It is the most beautiful place in the world."

His smile widened as she turned to face him. He had always been confused when people described pregnant women as glowing. But looking at Hannah he finally saw what they meant. She got more beautiful every day and today she was stunning. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail with random strands falling around her face. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink and her red coat made her skin look creamy.

"So, you won't mind the commute to work?"

"I swear I will never complain about having to get up at six if I can wake up to the view outside this window. Can we get it?" she asked sweetly walking towards him. "I mean, can we even afford it?"

Regulus smiled widely and shrugged his shoulders, "Are you sure you definitely want it?"

"Who wouldn't? I love it."

"Great. Because I already bought it."

"What?" she squealed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I signed the contract this morning. I cannot tell you how relieved I am you like it."

Hannah laughed and rushed over to kiss him.

"So I was thinking, the room facing the back garden could be the nursery and the room next door could be our room."

"I like that idea. And I can grow my own fruit in the vegetable patch and make jam from it, sell it in the bakery."

"And I can chop wood from the dead trees in the forest and make log fires in winter."

"Like you are going to chop a tree. You'll just summon the wood."

"Ruining a very cheesy moment here Hannah,"

"Oh yeah, sorry," She giggled. "I think we are going to be very happy here."

"Me too Mrs Black."

"Oh I feel so old when you call me Mrs Black."

"Well I like it. And I think I will keep calling you that. Maybe for the rest of our lives."

"Or until I divorce you," She teased.

"Like you're going to divorce me. I am a catch, what with my charm and good looks. And my conjure up the apples you are craving"

Regulus had been joking but he was a little insulted when she sniggered.

"What's so funny. There is bound to be something that attracted me to you?"

"Yeah, your ability to buy me a country mansion disguised as a farm house."

"Well, it wasn't technically me who bought it. It was a wedding present from Nana Melania."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Don't worry, I don't think it's actually for us. She is very excited at the prospect of a new great grandchild."

"Have you thought about telling the rest of your family?"

"I can't Hannah, you know that."

"Ok, it's just, how are we going to explain things to the baby and how are you going to explain to your mother why you smell of baby puke, why you don't have time to visit her, why you aren't dating. Or what if you slip up, forget to take your wedding ring off one day?"

"Hannah, you are worrying too much. It will all be ok." She nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her. He was lying. It wouldn't be ok. Some mornings he woke up regretting everything. Regretting that he had ever went into that bakery in Manchester, regretting every date, every letter, every kiss, their wedding, more. He had put her and their baby in danger. This wasn't just a house. This was a hiding place, surrounded with magical re-enforcement. He had to go back to old largely forgotten spells to get the right one. He was sure that she would be ok when he died.

He had thought back to the day after three muggle pregnancy tests confirmed he was going to be dad, when he had told Nana Melania. When he described in detail how he was going to help destroy Voldemort, he wouldn't be able to do it himself but he could facilitate it. But it was likely it would cost him his life. His grandmother had protested, argued there was another way, argued that it wasn't his duty to do this. But eventually she had agreed to his plan. She would look after Hannah no matter what happened. She had already started, complicated ancient magic had changed the Black Family tree, no new additions would be added under Regulus's name. And her new grandchild would want for nothing, he or she would grow up in a nice house, safe from the dangers of the world. Or at least as safe as Regulus and Melania could remember. And if it was a witch or a wizard they would go away for school so no one would find it's ancestory, Nana Melania was routing for New Zealand or Canada and had planned a trip there to visit the schools. It was all set in place.

Nana Melania had even planned the wedding. It had just been the two of them, Nana Melania, Thomas, Hannah's parents and stepparents, brothers and half siblings and her best friend Paula. Hannah had worn a pale pink wedding dress, rebelling against tradition, her step mother had criticised it, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful, at least to Regulus.

The only thing Regulus had left to do was go to the cave and get the horcrux. He had a plan, but he put it off, "one more week", "when we get married" "when we move into the house."

"How about Eridanus if it is a boy?"

"What?" he said, brought back from his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"A constellation name, like everyone in your family."

"We don't have to do that. We can call him whatever you like."

"Maybe I want him to fit into your family, you know, if they ever accept us."

He nodded his head, this was never going to happen. All being well they would never find out about Hannah or the baby. "We can talk about it later, in the meantime why don't we take a walk round our new garden?"

"Regulus it is December, are you trying to freeze me to death? Anyway when are we moving in?"

"Next week, I want us to be in and settled for our first Christmas as a married couple."

"Lets hope it goes better than the only other Christmas we have spent as a couple." Regulus still cringed at the memory of their boxing day fight. "Of course it will be better."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, she leaned back smiling; "And mum and Landon can come for the day? I can cook dinner! Oh this will be wonderful."

Regulus zoned out a little while Hannah debarred with herself over honey roast parsnips or normal roasted parsnips. After a few minutes lost in his own thoughts the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" he asked.

"I will get it."

Regulus watched as Hannah walked out of the room and turned around to consider where they should put the Christmas tree. In the background he heard Hannah open the door and his grandmother exclaim "My darling! How are you? Is the morning sickness getting better now?"

He heard Hannah mutter an answer and a few seconds later the two of them emerged into the living room. "Nana!

"Darling Regulus!" she glided across the room and kissed him on the cheek. "Give me a tour of your new home." She looped her arm round his and did the same with Hannah and dragged them round the house.

If Regulus didn't see the broad smile on her face he would have assumed that Hannah was stressed. She was frantically hand whipping cream for the Pavlova while the mixer broke up bread crumbs for the stuffing. In the oven the turkey and ham were roasting and the entire house smelt wonderful from the massive Christmas tree that Regulus had found in the woods behind the tree. They could hear Landon squealing with excitement at his new toys in the living room. All in all it was 9am and it was already the perfect Christmas.

"Can I help?"

"No I think everything is on track. Is mum alright or is she doing your head in?"

"She is fine, it is your dad who hates me." He replied massaging her back.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you yet."

"No he hates me. I knocked up his 18 year old daughter and then married her after just a few months of dating. If you were my daughter I would hate you."

She giggled, "Ok. But he will see how happy we are, how much you love me. The house has already helped to win him over. It worked with Cara anyhow. Last night she congratulated me on successful trapping such a wealthy man. I almost hit her."

"yeah, that probably won't help your relationship with her though would it? And you want to keep Nina and Antony in your life. I know you care about them."

"Of course I do they are my half brother and sister. But Nina is Cara's daughter, she has been a right wee madam since she got here and I can't imagine her manners improving. Of course Antony is fine, he's only a few months younger than Landon."

Just then Russ walked in and seeing Regulus with his arms wrapped around his older sister exclaimed "get a room",

Jack who was walking just behind him pointed at Hannah's stomach, "too late for that Russ."

"Jack! Don't be so rude, and watch yourself with the stomach pointing. I have barely started to show."

Jack just laughed in response and grabbed a gingerbread man from the counter. "Can we hang in here for a while, Cara is a nightmare."

"You should have heard her this morning "Russell! Russell! I do not feel that your behaviour warrants such a present" she is ridiculous" Russell's impression of her made Regulus laugh loudly, it reminded him of Sirius's impression of Narcissa when they were younger. Russ sighed, "She is actually awful."

"I don't know what dad sees in her." Jack agreed.

"And to think she hates me twice as much."

"not anymore, now that you have got yourself knocked up Nina is dad's favourite daughter, which she is delighted at and she thinks Regulus is so wealthy dad will never have to leave you any money when he dies, more for her and her precious babies."

"Well it is mum I feel sorry for," Hannah piped in, "it must be awful seeing her husband with the woman he spent most of their marriage cheating with." She turned to Regulus, "Cara was 6 months pregnant with Nina when dad left mum. If you ever do that to me I will kill you."

She looked so fierce when she said it Regulus could well believe that she would kill him but he replied "that is never going to happen. I am too scared of you. Remember that time you broke half of our possessions throwing them at me?" Her younger brothers laughed as he retold the story (leaving out that the argument had been caused by him being a wizard).

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Hannah continued to cook with some limited help from her mother. Landon, Nina and Antony played happily in the living room while Cara looked on disapproving of everything Landon did ("horrible baby"). And Regulus went outside to collect fire wood with his two brothers in law. The banter they all had together made him pine for Sirius for the first time in years.

They eventually gathered around the dinner table at 2pm to the feast that Hannah had prepared, it rivalled all Christmas dinners Regulus had ever seen before, even Kreachers paled in comparison. As the pulled their (non-magical) crackers and joked Hannah's mother proposed a toast.

"To my newest son, Regulus, my most beautiful daughter Hannah and their baby, Thank you for bringing us together."

"Here here!" said Russ and Jack cheerfully, Hannah's father simply nodded and Cara guffed in disgust.

After they had all eaten as much as was humanly possible they slogged towards the living room where, too tired to move they indulged in mulled wine and settled down to watch the end of the Queens speech.

Regulus wrapped his arms round his wife and felt contented. This had been the best Christmas he had had in years, he didn't even miss his mother or the Black family, who all believed he was travelling in Estonia over Christmas. No this was perfect and he was glad, with the uncertain future that he faced that he could have moments of perfection just like this one.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and adding this to alerts, it really does brighten up my day. Massive thanks to GlidingOne, Dracarot and KittyHawk09 for reviewing. **


	23. Chapter 23 Help

Regulus stood in front of an unfamiliar door. It was Black and shiny with a bronze door knocker with a lion on it, which was at least a hundred years older than the door. He pushed his hands back through his hair and sighed nervously before lifting his left hand up to knock the door, thinking to himself that the lion must have been the choice of the house's occupant. Shoving his hands anxiously into his pockets he waited for what felt like a lifetime before the door. The man in front of him had changed little since he had seen him 3 years earlier, he was tall with dark hair and eyes which portrayed little other than shock and a slight fear.

"Regulus." He said stiffly.

Regulus smiled, "How are you brother?"

When Sirius didn't answer but just stared with a strange expression on his face Regulus continued, "Times are dark and it is probably better if we move this conversation inside."

Sirius again remained silent but stepped back to allow Regulus to step into the dark hallway. Inside Sirius pointed to the door on the left which Regulus opened, finding himself in a comfortable looking living room he collapsed down onto a leather recliner chair. After playing with it for a second, trying desperately to ignore the tension between him and his brother, he moved the chair into an upright position and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Well Sirius, I can honestly say I can never remember you being this quiet when we were growing up."

Sirius remained standing beside the door, his hand in his back pocket ready to reach for his wand. "I am waiting for you to explain what you are doing here."

Regulus paused for a moment. He had thought so much of what it would be like to see his brother he hadn't figured out what he was going to say, if he was honest he was half expecting Sirius to slam the door in his face.

"I wanted to do you a favour and ask for one as well."

"What do we have to offer each other." Sirius sneered, clutching his wand tighter.

"A lot more than you would expect." Regulus sighed, "They are watching you. The Deatheaters. Today was my turn so I took the opportunity to talk to you. They are using you to get information on the rest of the order's whereabouts. You need to be more careful. And you might want to warn Remus Lupin to move house, we know where he lives and it is only a matter of time before Voldemort orders his death." Regulus looked over and saw a pained expression on his brother's face, no doubt caused by the idea that he was endangering his friend. "there is more."

"What?"

"They are planning to kill you. I am sure this is not a surprise to you, you are too close to Dumbledore for Voldemort to overlook you. Cousin Bellatrix has asked for that particular honour. She seems to have taken your abandonment of the family as a personal insult. They won't hurt you yet, you are still of use to them, but it won't be long till you will have to consider hiding."

Sirius nodded, he looked Regulus in the eye and could tell he was being truthful. His grip on his wand loosened and his upright stance reduced somewhat. "Why are you telling me this? If they found out surely they would kill you"

"Yeah they would" Regulus said grinning, "But you are my brother." He replied seriously, "We may have had our differences but that doesn't mean I want to see you killed."

Sirius nodded. "likewise"

Regulus laughed. "Wow, this is definitely the most emotional conversation we have ever had."

Sirius chuckled as well. "Yeah, for us "I don't want you to be killed" is like "I Love you.""

They stood amicably for a few seconds smiling at each other, before Sirius moved to the sofa and stared at him, arms folded, "So Reg, what is this favour you are after."

"It is a long story, and one which must be kept a secret from everyone. Even James, even Peter and Remus and even Dumbledore." Regulus sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, "I guess I will start with happy news. I am married."

"Congratulations, I didn't see an announcement in the Daily Prophet or hear about it on the grapevine. Who is the luckily girl? Do I know her?"

"No, no one does. No one even knows that I am married. You see Hannah is a muggle."

Regulus explained the whole tale to his surprised looking brother explaining how they met, how Nana Melania had found out, about their reunion, about the baby, about their quick march down the aisle.

At the end Sirius sat looking at the ultrasound photo of his niece or nephew and just replied "Wow."

"Yeah."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help, I think I have found something, that if I can destroy I can help defeat Voldemort. But it is dangerous and I don't know how I will escape the cave alive. I want you to help me get out."

Regulus asked his brother to meet him in the cave, to stay hidden until Kreacher had left the cave and then to help Regulus who would undoubtedly be injured get out. No one must know he had survived, not even the house elf. To all of the world it must look like he was dead.

Sirius was overwhelmed by the information. He was torn by disbelief and affection for his brother. He was shocked and appalled by the usually sensible Regulus for abandoning reasoning and risking his life for a muggle girl, it was as if the stuffy, sensible boy he had grown up with had magically transformed into someone entirely different. He thought back to a recent conversation with Dumbledore where the old wizard has said that nothing was more magical than love. "Maybe this ia another example" he pondered. But at the same time, this was his brother, his mother's favourite, golden boy, loyal to Slytherin, an admirer of dark wizards, obsessed with pure bloods and a deatheater. Surely he couldn't have changed that much?

Sirius was silent for quite a long time before he opened his mouth to speak. "I am not sure. How do I know this is not a lie, that I won't just go to this cave and find deatheaters waiting for me. We all know Bellatrix likes to play with her food, I don't particularly want to die that way brother. And even if there isn't deatheaters, it is sure to be dangerous. Why should I waster my life for you?"

"I suppose you cannot be sure this isn't a trick, but trust my word, I will not betray you. And yes, it is a big risk, but it is not just for me you will risk you life, it is for my wife and child as well."

Regulus left Sirius's house moments later, unsure but hopeful that his brother would help him. He returned to the position he was in before watching Sirius's home, where he was meant to stay until midnight but where he would be leaving early. As he leaned against the wall he tried not to think of the task in front of him, but when his mind drifted to his family he tried to recall all of Quidditch world cup winners in history.

* * *

** So I know that some of you guys having be calling out for him to go to Dumbledore but I wanted to keep it as close to the book as possible and Dumbledore doesn't find out about Horcruxes until years later. I couldn't see a way for him to help without Regulus having to tell him about the locket, whereas I felt he should try to reconcile with his brother before whatever will happen in the cave. After all Regulus now realises Sirius was right all along about Voldemort and the pure blood stuff.**

**Apologies that I said Regulus was going to a non-existent state in the last chapter, clearly geography is not my strong point. I might go back and change it. **

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or random words in the chapter.**

**Please review and thanks to those who do. **


	24. Chapter 24 The Cave

Sirius Black found the cave. Regulus had specified exactly where he found it. He saw the place where Regulus had told him he would have to offer a blood sacrifice.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I should have talked to Dumbledore, or maybe James." He had spent most of the afternoon pacing his living room trying to decide what to do. His initial thoughts had been to contact James. It was at times like this when he was confused or distressed he would normally call the guy who was much closer to him than his real brother. He had scribbled two notes to James before throwing them in the fire. He had wrote 5 to Dumbledore all of which he had discarded.

He had spent the entire afternoon thinking about the situation he was now in. He had been amazed at what his brother had revealed to him. Could he really have married a muggle girl? He knew the upbringing they had, the belief advocated by his parents that muggles were like animals, stupid and subservient in every way. The idea that his brother, the good, obedient Regulus, the deatheater, would do something so out of character still amazed him. He had contemplated every possible outcome to doing as Regulus had requested tonight and had come to the conclusion that he trusted his brother not to hurt him and so he should let his brother trust him and not tell anyone. He had wrote a note to Dumbledore containing the warnings Regulus had given him, before putting on his cloak and leather gloves and making his way to this godforsaken place.

Now he was here he felt different. His hair stood on end. Every inch of his body wanted to go back. He turned round but couldn't bring himself to leave, he just had a flashing memory of a 7 year old Regulus falling off his broomstick, clutching his broken left arm. Immediately after seeing his brother's face in his mind he turned round, pulled a knife from his cloak pocket and cut his hand.

Within minutes he was in the cave in the form of a dog. He looked over and saw his brother's dark haired figure being fed potion from a goblet by the family house elf. He watched in distress and curiosity as Kreacher forced this master to drink and his brother sobs and cried out for his wife. After almost ten minutes the potion seemed to run out and Kreacher pulled out a chain holding a locket from the basin and put in a different locket.

Regulus crawled towards the water and put his hands in. He was grabbed by inferi. Sirius was convinced at that moment his heart stopped. He heard his old family servant cry out before apparating. As soon as the elf was gone Sirius was in his human form again. His wand was out and he was fighting off inferi that where killing his brother. It seemed like a lifetime before he pulled Regulus out of water. He was still for a few minutes as Sirius strained to remember the spells he had been taught in auror training and those Madam Pomfrey usually used on him every time he had ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. After a few minute minutes which felt more like hours Regulus started to choke and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, his heart rate starting to slow down.

"Regulus, you absolutely terrified me just there. Please don't do this to me ever again."

Regulus's facial expression suggested that he could not even hear his brother's words. Sirius watched, his fear churning in his stomach once again as his brother once again slipped out of consciousness. Sirius threw his younger brother over his shoulder and dragged him out of the dark evil cave. He almost felt relieved to see the hostile sea and feel the ferocious wind against him. Mustering all his strength he spun and turned.

Seconds later he arrived at the bottom of the garden path of a pretty farm house. He collapsed under his brother's weight and ended up on the damp, hard concrete. He heard the door of the farm house open and the outside lights came on. Sirius struggled to stand up again, putting all his effort into getting upright and supporting his brother, so he failed to notice the people who were now rushing towards

"Regulus" came a pained scream from one of those rushing towards them.

"Oh merlin's beard" uttered a familiar voice that Sirius could not quite place.

Sirius looked up to see the face of a distressed brown haired girl he could only assume was Hannah, behind her he recognised the spindley and tall figure of his grandmother Melania. The shock at seeing her there almost resulted in him once again dropping his brother.

Melania pushed a hysterical Hannah aside and levitated Regulus.

Sirius cursed himself for not even thinking of that earlier. He stood for a second, feeling bereft without having to support his weak brother. He glanced over at his sister in law for the first time. She was dressed in Appleby Apples Quidditch team sweater which did little to hide her pregnant bump, her slippers were soaked by the wet grass she was standing on, but seemed to be entirely unaware. Her focus was on the floating body of her husband which was disappearing into the door.

Sirius walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come now. Let's see what we can do to help."

She nodded mutely but without further prompting walked into the house and up the stairs after Regulus's body. She led the way into large bedroom where Nana Melania had laid her grandson gently. She stood with a bottle of essence of Dittany in her hand applying it to some of the more obvious wounds.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked. She refused asking him what spells he had already used, all the while continuing to stare down at Regulus. She muttered spells while Hannah stood at the side silently wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater while her other hand cradled her stomach.

"Sirius, why don't you bring the Hannah downstairs? Make her some tea, I believe there is fire whiskey for yourself in the cabinet if you need something stronger."

Hannah shook her head furiously. "I am not leaving."

"Hannah, there is nothing you can do for him at the moment. And I am sure the last thing he would want right now is for you to be upset. He wouldn't want anything to hurt your baby."

After some more gentle persuasion Hannah and Sirius went downstairs. She frantically busied herself making tea in the large kitchen. Sirius looked around, normally he would be amazed at the muggle contraptions that where in the room but he felt numb. It was only when Hannah requested he retrieve milk from the fridge that he asked what that was. Soon Hannah was settled at her kitchen table with tea in her hands and Nana Melania appeared. "We will know better how he does tomorrow. But for now we should leave him to rest. If he makes I through the night he will surely survive"

"Shouldn't we bring him to a hospital or something?" Hannah asked looking panic striken.

"A muggle hospital would not heal his wounds." Replied Nana Melania

"A magic one then? St Montys or whatever it is called?"

"No."

"Why?" she cried

"Because he wants everyone to think he is dead," said Sirius speaking for the first time.

"What?" said Hannah, Why?"

"How much do you know of the evil wizard Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Not a lot. I mean Reg has mentioned him. Regulus was part of his army, but he left I assume."

"Hannah, you don't just leave the deatheaters. There is one way out. Death." Said Nana Melania calmly, "Regulus knew there was a high chance you would both be killed so he had to work to kill Voldemort or die trying."

"So is that what he was doing?"

"Yes." Sirius answered, "He came to me and asked for help. He would have died if I had not rescued him."

Hannah was stunned by the revelation of how much danger her husband was in and she quizzed Sirius and Nana Melania until late into the night on the history of the war and the dangers they faced and what Regulus had kept from her. When the conversation was finished Melania and Sirius both went to rest in guest rooms and Hannah wandered into her bedroom and stared down at her beloved husband, wondering that he was willing to die for her and hoping he did not.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger. Sorry.**

**Only one more chapter and a epilogue left.**

**Thank you to Gliding one,Anna Dracarot and Regulus Black is a hero for your reviews.**

**Please keep them coming.**


	25. Chapter 25 Family Reunion

Sorry It has taken a while, life has got in the way. Thank you for everyone who has been favoriting, reviewing and following.

So here we go... Last Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sirius hated the fact that he was back in this place. Back in the prison he had spent most of his teenage years trying to escape with the screaming portrait of his mother in the hall making him wish he was back in Azkaban. No that was an exaggeration. Nothing could make him want to go back there.

But his spirits had been lifted in recent days by the presence of his God son. He looked back at Harry who was asking him questions about his family tree. Then he asked one about his brother. "He got cold feet…. I found out he was killed…." Sirius answered automatically, almost robotically.

After some more cleaning he retreated to his old room which somehow felt more homely than he had expected. Everything was still covered in dust, he did not have the heart to clean it. He couldn't help himself from reminiscing, he wandered over to his drawers, pushing aside broken quills, ink bottles filled with putrid smelling liquid he had used to play pranks on Regulus, letters from girls he had long forgotten about and some old photographs of him and his friends. He pulled up the bottom of the drawer and underneath looked at the hidden papers. Most were letters between his brother and Hannah from when they were in school, he had seen them when he had first came back here. There was also many things he had placed there, including an envelope that he had put there when he had moved back in. It had previously been in a locked box guarded by Dumbledore with some of his other valuable things. Much to his honour Dumbledore had not opened the box even when he thought Sirius worked for the enemy. He opened the envelope and emptied the contents on the dresser. Inside where two photos and a slip of paper, the photo was of a dark haired baby boy smiling and waving his fists at the camera with the name "Sirius" written in ink on the back, the second was of Regulus and him when they were younger, Sirius had his arm round his younger brother and both were grinning, it was the summer before Sirius had left for Hogwarts.

He grabbed the envelope put everything back in it and put it in the drawer, with the contents of the slip of paper memorised he bounded out of the room as a black dog, knowing with all the guests around he wouldn't be missed. A few hours later he reached his destination. He wandered into the garden of a large farm house and up the path. Still as a dog. When he reached the door he turned around and smelled the air. When he decided it was safe he transformed into a human and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a woman Sirius had only met once before who smiled sweetly at him. Her soft features lighting up as she hugged her brother in law. "Sirius!"

Sirius was surprised she remembered and when he expressed that she commented, "How could I forget." He smiled grimly and followed her into the house. "Head on into the living room and I will bring you some tea and cake."

He opened the door of the lounge and saw a teenage boy lying in front of a television laughing. The boy didn't hear him come in over the noise of the tv. Sirius examined his appearance; he was barely older than Harry but was probably taller and had a more muscular build, in fact the boy looked a lot like he had when he was younger. Sirius wondered if he played Quidditch, because he would make a good beater. The boy pushed his hair back, a mannerism that reminded Sirius very strongly of Regulus.

Sirius stood out of the way of the door as Hannah entered with a large tray of banana loaf and a pot of tea. She looked at her son laughing at the television and her quiet brother law simply observing.

"Sirius."

"What?" both responded with Sirius drawing his attention away from his nephew and the boy turning to face his mother.

Hannah laughed, "Wow, this will be confusing!"

"Sirius Darling," she said facing her son, "This is your uncle Sirius, the one you were named after."

The boy stood up and walked over to his uncle and shook his hand, Sirius pulled him into a hug as if they were old friends. The young Sirius responded with a wide smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Pleased to meet you at last Uncle,"

"The pleasure is definitely mine kid." The older Sirius responded, joining his nephew on the sofa and helping himself to some cake.

"How is the bakery in London going?"

"Very well, thank you. I have someone managing the ones in London, Manchester and Edinburgh so I can spend most of my time in the tea room I opened up here in the village a few years ago. It is hard being a working mum and it is nice to stay as close to home as possible."

Sirius nodded his head. "Seems you have built quite the empire, And what about you junior? How is school?"

"It is fine, I mean the travel is a bit of a pain but Canada is wonderful fun and the academy lets me spend a lot of time flying,"

"He just made captain of the Quidditch team." Hannah butted in proudly.

"Mum please! It is not a big deal, the other guys aren't all that good yet, but they will be, they are inexperienced right now, whereas I have been playing since I could stand."

"I am allowed to be proud! His coach says he could play professionally once he is finished." She gushed.

"What position do you play?" Sirius asked.

"Beater."

"I knew it" he grinned, "you have a good build for it."

Their conversation continued happily on the topic of Quidditch for a little while longer until the living room door came bursting open and Sirius watched as a dark haired girl with pretty blue eyes threw herself at Hannah. She could have been no more than eight or nine and was wearing a pretty green summer dress and a cardigan. She was followed by another girl who was few years old and the image of Hannah, leaving no doubt in Sirius' mind who these children's mother was.

He looked over at her with a quizzical expression. "Well this was what I was going to tell you before we started on sport. This is Norma" she said point to the younger girl in the green dress and "And Ara" she said indicating the older girl. "Girls this is your uncle Sirius."

"Uncle Sirius?" said a surprised voice from the doorway. Sirius looked up and for the first time in fourteen years he saw his younger brother. He got up and embraced him tightly, remembering how he had rescued him from the hands of the inferi in the cave, the fear he had felt that his brother was going to die because of his injuries and the relief when the next morning when Regulus had woken up. When he pulled back out of the hug he could see that Regulus still had the scars down one side of face where the inferi had cut into him, but otherwise his brother looked healthy and more than a little happy.

"It is about time you came to visit. Where are you staying?" Regulus exclaimed cheerfully.

"London."

"With Remus?"

"No, at Grimmauld Place."

Regulus couldn't hide his surprise, his brother hated the place more than anything. He wanted to ask more questions but thought it was not advisable in front of his children. "Well it is wonderful to see you brother." He turned to his wife "Is that Banana loaf?"

Norma sat on the arm of her mother's chair staring in a rigid position staring intently at her uncle. Ara hovered quietly at her brother's feet. But after about twenty minutes of Regulus, Hannah and both Sirius's doing all the talking Regulus finally turned to his daughters, "Girls, what is wrong with you? Normally I cannot get Norma to be quiet at all and Ara is only marginally less chatty."

After a while Ara started to talk and then Norma, encouraged by her mum and sister asked her uncle question after question. Sirius responded in kind, keen to find out about the nieces he never knew he had, he soon learnt that Ara Melania Black was eleven and just about to start school in Canada at the end of the summer and that Norma Paula Black was eight and played Quidditch better than her brother (or so she claimed).

Sirius stayed late into the night, after his nephew and neices had went to bed. "Well brother, I should take tips off you, being in hiding for however many years with everyone thinking you are dead."

"Hey, you have been doing pretty well. No one is looking for me, although I would say Voldemort would be furious to find out I am still alive but you win the hiding contest, afterall you had every Auror in the country chasing after you a few years ago."

Sirius laughed, Regulus explained how Hannah had told Hogwarts that their children were to go school abroad, Abroad they could hide the fact their father was meant to be dead. He told Sirius how he had helped Hannah set up a factory where they mass produced baked products for supermarkets, which ran by magic in a warehouse built behind their house. A hobby for Regulus, as Nana Melania still gave them more than enough money to live off.

Sirius watched brother smiling lovingly at his wife and admired the photos of the fireplace of a younger Ara grinning as she sat on Regulus's shoulders, of Norma and Sirius junior flying in and out of the frame, another of a pregnant Hannah surrounded by people Sirius assumed was her family at a Christmas tree, and another of Hannah dressed in a lacy white gown while her new husband looked down adoringly. And Sirius couldn't help but conclude that Dumbledore had been right, love was the most powerful thing in the world and it had definitely worked it's magic on his brother.


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

Prologue

Regulus was surprised to have survived the cave, at times he disbelieved how lucky he was to be alive. Alongside the joy that he was alive and that he was safe, he also felt relieved to be reunited with his older brother. When Hannah, after fourteen hours of Labour had finally gave birth to their son he did not even have to ask his wife what the boy's name would be. Rather he was named after the bravest man Sirius knew. Their relationship grew from strength to strength with the pair exchanging letters until Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban. At that point Regulus had been desperate to prove his brother's innocence but was reassured by Nana Melania and Hannah there was nothing he could do.

Regulus instead had the joy of watching his son growing up; hearing his first word "broom" one afternoon in the garden, watching him take his first steps in the kitchen, seeing him play with his younger sisters and eventually hugging him goodbye as he left for school at eleven. Regulus found as much joy in Ara who was in every way like Hannah and in Norma who seemed to be the perfect mixture between them both. With their children happy, Hannah and Regulus enjoyed their lives more carefree than they would have guessed on the night that he had been brought from the cave injured. The joy they had was most frequently shared with Hannah's brothers and Nana Melania, all of which were adored by their children. And in time Hannah's father even began to like Regulus.

When news of his mother's death reached him he mourned for her, sad that she could never have changed her ways and see her family grow. His brother's death, shortly after Sirius had become reacquainted with them all, left the entire family devastated. Ara had cried herself to sleep for weeks, and Norma only slightly less.

When the news came that Voldemort was dead at last and that all the horcruxes had been destroyed, the Blacks came out of hiding. Upon re-emerging into society he had been arrested and thrown into Azkaban, Hannah, needless to say had been distraught but after three days the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt can to his cell and helped him off the ground.

It wasn't until Regulus was greeted back at the door of his home and embraced by his wife and children that he discovered why he had finally been released. Sitting in his living room was none other than Harry Potter. He recognised him immediately, in spite of being out of touch with the wizarding world since before Harry was born the resemblance the young man bore to his father was so significant there was no mistaking his identity. Regulus was distracted for a moment by memories of his sadly deceased brother and Sirius's best friend cursing Regulus in second year as a joke.

He listened as Harry retold how the truth had been revealed and now Regulus was a hero. Regulus objected, not worthy of the honour being given to his older brother, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom, among many others.

When Kreacher heard his master was still alive the elf was overjoyed and for the rest of his life split his time between the Potter's and the Black's. Much to the surprise of everyone Kreacher even grew to love Hannah, despite her muggle status.

Ara and Norma were able to finish their education in Hogwarts where Ara was sorted into Hufflepuff and Norma was a Gryffindor. While Sirius was too old for school he did manage to get a job playing Quidditch with Puddlemere United, where he because close friends with Oliver Wood, both of whom made the England Quidditch team at the same time. While Regulus renewed friendships with people like Thomas and happily showed off his wife at the Three Broomsticks, while treating her to endless magical presents to amuse her. Regulus Black was happier than he would ever have thought possible all because of the rain in Manchester and late deatheaters.

* * *

Thank you for being so kind. I hope you have enjoyed my first fanfiction. Please review. Much love.


End file.
